


Кукла

by WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/низкий рейтинг [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019
Summary: Ничего нельзя вернуть, совсем ничего: ни времени, ни места, ни людей. Для того чтобы это понять, не нужен высокий интеллект.





	Кукла

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** несколько нецензурных слов; сомнительное фантдопущение, все псевдонаучные фразы в тексте — пустой набор слов.  
> Вдохновлено [драбблом Jolis "На приеме"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5514249/14189183#part_content), разрешение автора получено.

Время еле ползло. До заступления на дежурство оставался час с лишним, а Фенхель уже изнывал от скуки. Несколько вечеров, проведенных в одиночестве в каюте, не заставили его тосковать по общению. 

Голубая шла на убыль, купола над казармами убрали, офицеры снова могли собираться в штаб-компании, но тоскливый, отравляющий свет звезды до сих пор лежал на всем вокруг. Ее бледно-серые закатные лучи уже не падали сверху, а низко стелились, словно туман, затекающий сквозь щели и задраенные гермошлюзы.

— Что-то происходит на базе, — вяло сказал Галанга, по вечерам обычно бодрый и полный сил. Голубая даже из него выпивала соки. — Что происходит, Перец? Ты у нас всегда все знаешь.

— А что-то происходит? — с блуждающей полуулыбкой отозвался Перец.

— Что здесь может происходить? — Мак поднял голову и мутно огляделся. Его уже развезло — хоть кто-то из них сохранял верность себе в такие дни. — Что в нашей гребаной жизни в принципе может произойти?

В этом Фенхель был с ним полностью согласен. Время на базе давно остановилось.

Последние бастионы Рубежей — конченое место, это известно всем, год-другой — и в Патруль, предрекали ему, когда он получил назначение. Его провожали как в последний путь. А вот поди ж ты, и тут теплилась жизнь.

— В казармах неспокойно, — из угла подал голос Кервель. 

— Это новость? В казармах всегда неспокойно. — Перец лениво перекинул игровой шар из руки в руку. — Ссыльные ублюдки, чего от них ждать?

— Ходят слухи, в Ставке считают, что Готлиб засиделся в командирах и пора бы ему уже выполнить свою миссию.

Сразу несколько человек заржали.

— И кому поручат волочь его к челноку, когда корабль придет? — фыркнул Мак. — Готлиб отправки в Патруль до усрачки боится. Будет визжать, как убойная свинья, еще обделается по дороге. 

Фенхель видел, как капитан Донник поджал губы, но останавливать пьяного Мака было бесполезно, да и что ему грозило, в конце концов: несколькими дежурствами больше, несколькими увольнительными меньше — какая, собственно, разница. Размер выплат по страховке оставшимся на Материке намертво был прописан в контракте, остальное мало что меняло в их убогом бытии.

— Посреди года прислали интенданта... Может, ревизия будет? 

Кервель поморщился и осуждающе покачал головой.

— Видел я этого интенданта. Советую держаться от него подальше. 

— Это еще почему?

— Ничего хорошего от кербов не ждите. Дурная раса, злая. У нас в… — он вовремя прикусил язык, — в частях их стороной обходили. Затаит такой на кого обиду — со свету сживет, пальцем не притронувшись. 

— Это как? — заинтересовался Чиа.

— А хрен его знает как. Устроены они так. Ляжет, к примеру, поблизости от тебя на привале, даже не рядом, поодаль — а к утру ты жмур. И понять ничего не успеешь, и на помощь не позовешь. А главное, не доказать ничего. Суеверия, предрассудки, враки… — передразнил он кого-то неведомого. — Отцы-командиры тебе же еще и вставят за поклеп и распри — как же, соратнички.

Он символически сплюнул в сторону.

— Да ну, бред, — засомневался Галанга.

— Не-а, не бред. Правда это, — заявил вдруг Мак. — Умеют они. Была у меня одна как-то, — он пьяно шмыгнул носом и мечтательно закатил глаза. — Красивая, сука... Шалава, но красивая. Что ржете?.. Не верите? 

В его голосе промелькнули нотки угрозы, совсем ему не свойственные, — остаточное влияние звезды.

Парни снова загоготали. Даже Кервель прыснул:

— Это кербианка-то красивая? Да они даже шлюхами не бывают — спроса нет. Сушеные песчаные гадюки.

— Да что бы вы все понимали… В том и прелесть. Такая если полюбит, то держись.

— Тебя, конечно, обожала? — хохот грянул еще громче. 

— Ну, что обожала, врать не буду, но такое без рук со мной делала, что вам и не снилось. 

— Это например? — подначивал Перец. — На соседней постели поспать ложилась?

— Да иди ты! Только подойдет, бывало, а у меня стоит до звона, и жар такой по телу, что… 

— А зачем? — вставил в общий гогот Фенхель. Все обернулись к нему. — Зачем без рук-то? В чем кайф, если она к тебе даже не прикасалась?   
— Ну… так, — неожиданно стушевался Мак. — Было в этом что-то…Вам, придуркам, не понять.

— Да где уж нам!

Обычно не обидчивый, Мак резко скис, замолчал и потерянно отвернулся. Фенхель пожалел, что невольно обломал его вопросом.

— Да ладно, я тебе верю. 

Может, и правда дала ему когда-то шлюха-кербианка, одно время и им несладко приходилось, может, и верит искренне, что было между ними что-то, — на Рубежах грань между памятью и фантазиями размывалась и становилась не важна.

Фенхель поймал насмешливый взгляд Перца.

— А ты, значит, контакт любишь?   
— Люблю, — с вызовом посмотрел Фенхель в ожидании общего смеха, но продолжения веселья не случилось. 

— Тогда у меня для тебя хорошая новость. Плановый медосмотр офицеров поставлен в расписание будущей смены. 

Фенхель чертыхнулся.

— Отличная шутка, брат. Я оценил.

Медосмотры он ненавидел. Еще со времен поэтапного списания себя в утиль. Штопка, лепка, перестановка, фигурные аппликации по телу...

Перец примирительно улыбнулся.

— Я не шутил. Спорим, тебе понравится?

— Что-то новое в медицинской программе? Обязательный отсос от медбота? 

Теперь всеобщее внимание было приковано к Перцу. Он действительно был в курсе всего, что случалось на базе, и любил кормить других с рук свежими, из неясных источников полученными, но почти всегда достоверными вестями. 

— Новое в нашей медицине — то, кто осмотр будет проводить. У нас пополнение медсостава! — ерничая, протянул он.

— Девочкам с Тау наконец разрешили эскорт на базе? — спросил Галанга.   
— Оно не девочка, оно… — Перец повел бровью, словно поискал, но не нашел слова, — такое. Но это точно впечатляет. 

— Колись, — попросил мгновенно забывший об обиде Мак.

Но интригу держать Перец умел и больше ничего не сказал.

— Давай лучше сыграем, — предложил он Маку. 

Компания игроков переместилась к столу, а Фенхель, наоборот, занял место Кервеля в углу. Подходило время заступать на дежурство, лимит шума на сегодня у него был превышен.

Мысли потекли в странное русло — он подумал о том, что к нему и правда давным-давно никто не прикасался. Кожей к коже, теплом к теплу, живым к живому… На мгновение вспыхнули острый тактильный голод и необъяснимая жалость к себе. Может, ему и верно стоило взять неизрасходованные увольнительные и смотаться на Тау.

Кто все-таки окажется в медблоке, заинтересовался он. Женщин на базе быть не могло. Фемоид? Чья-то шлюха с членом? 

 

***

Последнее предположение оказалось не так уж далеко от истины. Нового дока привез с собой тот самый интендант-керб — Андреус — сухой, жилистый, с брезгливым лицом и желтой от желчи кожей. Вечером после осмотра Фенхель попытался представить, как тот с гримасой непреходящего отвращения ко всему заправляет в красивый рот дока — и не смог.

— Они живут в одном корпусе, — рассказывал Перец всей компании, но короткий, испытующий взгляд бросил почему-то в сторону Фенхеля.

Фенхель демонстративно отсел и закинул ноги на стол.

Корпуса начальства иногда называли коттеджами, хотя на настоящие коттеджи — те, что на землях Большой Сферы, — эти бараки мало походили. Там селились по двое, трое или четверо, в зависимости от ранга. Звание интенданта приравнивалось к генеральскому, так что Андреусу полагалась половина дома. Кроме того, снабженцев на Рубежах никогда не жаловали, не без причины подозревая в них информаторов Ставки, и вряд ли нашлись бы желающие делить с ним крышу над головой.

— Представляю себе это любовное гнездышко, — фыркнул за спиной Чиа. — Шпилит эту куклу на потыренных консервах и спальниках.

— Такую куклу грех не шпилить, — встрял Мак. — Сам бы нагнул разок-другой.

— А я бы нет. Что-то в нем не то. Какой-то он... неживой.

Фенхель вспомнил, как оторопел, шагнув за порог смотровой. В памяти нарезкой кадров мелькнули надпись на бейдже “доктор Минце”, медицинская маска на пол-лица — и прозрачный, проходящий насквозь, нездешний и отрешенный взгляд. Перчатки в утилизаторе. Код доступа в медблок. Пальцы... 

— На стручке интенданта загнешься со скуки. — Перец подмигнул Фенхелю, изобразив вялое колыхание бедрами, и демонстративно зевнул.

— Реанимационные процедуры доктора Галанги — и мертвые заскачут на его целительном. — Галанга потряс рукой с широко растопыренными пальцами у себя в паху и издал сочный всасывающий звук губами.

Фенхель хмыкнул под общее улюлюканье и тут же поморщился от грянувшего гвалта наперебой развивающих тему голосов. Воздух в штаб-компании был спертым, от шума разнылась голова: сегодня отчего-то собралось особенно много народа, но подниматься к себе не хотелось, в последнее время в тишине пустой комнаты Фенхеля одолевала совсем уже нестерпимая тоска. Он сполз по сиденью дивана ниже, пристроил поудобнее затылок на подголовнике и прикрыл глаза.

 

Если первый визит прошел как в тумане, то второго и последующих он ждал так, как, пожалуй, давно ничего не ждал даже на Материке.

...В полупустом прохладном медблоке пахло озоном и дезинфектором. После экспресс-анализа Фенхель направился в сторону кабинета Минце, но гид-сигнал предупреждающе моргнул красным и холодно произнес:  _ направо, процедурная _ \- даже не предлагая форму введения кода. Загорелись зеленым и разъехались в стороны створки двери. Медбот суетливо зажужжал у кресла, подготавливая инструменты к работе. Фенхель нехотя опустился в кресло. Снизу вспыхнули два световых пятна — условная обрисовка подошв.

_ Поставьте ноги на обозначенное место. Откиньте голову назад. Положите руки на подлокотники. Не двигайтесь. _

Фиксаторы с неприятным щелчком сомкнули замки на запястьях, щиколотках и груди.  _ Это для вашей безопасности _ , — ровным тоном заверило сопровождение. 

Фенхель усмехнулся. Голос гид-сигнала напоминал голос Минце, словно они оба были сняты с одного исходного образца. 

_ Откройте рот. _

Фенхель замер в ожидании инъекции. Никакая анестезия не снимала напряжения и не уменьшала мерзости подобных процедур, он чувствовал, как длинная гибкая игла входит в сустав, как скулы наливаются свинцом, как стягивает кожу на замороженных челюстях. Один из приборов тонко пискнул. 

_ Зафиксирован высокий мышечный тонус. Вам будет введен релаксант. _

В шею кольнуло, Фенхель с запозданием дернулся, но уже через мгновение  расслабленно опал плечами к спинке, не в силах пошевелиться. Кисти и ступни потяжелели, тело, похожее на желе, растеклось по креслу. Казалось, он чувствует каждую каплю вводимого термогеля, хотя при анестезии быть такого не могло — игра воображения, впечатлительность, которую ему в свое время так и не смогли вправить.

— Все в порядке? — утвердительно прозвучал вопрос откуда-то сзади, и в сравнении сразу стала очевидной разница между речью механической и живой. В первый раз голос дока показался ему бесстрастным и холодным, как свет Голубой. Теперь Фенхель почти физически ощутил дрожь чужих связок, теплую волну дыхания.

Обратным, выверенным до микрона ходом игла выползла наружу. 

_ Инъекция произведена. Гель введен. Ожидайте окончания процедуры. _

Он ожидал — что ему оставалось.

Распорки держали рот максимально раскрытым, а подголовник сжимал виски, так что Фенхель мог только скосить глаза.

Минце появился из-за его плеча слева. Медбот отодвинулся, освобождая место. 

Остановив ненадолго пустой взгляд во рту Фенхеля, док перевел глаза на показания приборов. Фенхель задержал дыхание.

Лицо, так поразившее его в первый раз, с каждой новой встречей завораживало еще сильнее. Слишком идеальное для непристойных фантазий, слишком отчужденное, чтобы радовать красотой, оно парализовывало противоестественной, безупречной гармонией: эталонными пропорциями и симметрией черт, отсутствием малейших изъянов. Образ не отпускал Фенхеля с того самого момента, когда во время осмотра док вдруг стянул маску к шее и оказался ненормально близко  — так, что качнувшись вперед, можно было бы столкнуться с ним носом. Или губами. 

Фенхель пожалел о том, что не додумался почистить зубы перед визитом. Чавкающий звук слюноотсоса отлично дополнял момент. Минце подтянул к себе монитор на штативе и развернул его. На экране просматривался неправильный контур черепа со светлыми вставками биопластин, темным зияли неровные дыры глазниц, оттянутая вниз челюсть была похожа на отломанную деталь чего-то некогда целого. У сочленения суставов люминесцентно-красным светились бесформенные пятна.

— Пигмент потом рассосется и будет выведен из организма, — пояснил док. — Дискомфорт исчезнет через день-два.

Он коротко вдохнул и приоткрыл рот, как будто собираясь продолжить, Фенхель приготовился выслушать подробности самой процедуры или медицинские рекомендации, но Минце сомкнул губы и ничего больше не произнес. Он вообще был скуп на слова — кроме диагноза и назначения на очередной регенерационный курс, Фенхель и на осмотре от него мало чего дождался: “Разденьтесь. Оденьтесь. Раскройте — закройте рот”. 

Зажимы щелкнули, медбот вытащил распорки. Отстегнулись и втянулись в пазы ремни. Фенхель с трудом свел вместе потерявшие чувствительность челюсти. Вялая слабость в плечах и руках не отпускала. Он собрался с силами и поднялся с кресла — док отступил с его пути. Движения его были выверенными и плавными, так движется хирургическая игла. Или скальпель.

— Это последнее посещение медблока. Вы здоровы, лейтенант Фенхель.

Фенхель постоял на месте и тупо помотал отяжелевшей головой. Томительное ожидание требовало чего-то еще. 

Впрочем,  _ чего-то _ — слишком неопределенно, а Фенхель точно понимал чего.

— Но у меня есть еще жалобы, — сказал он. — На боль. 

Задубевший от заморозки распухший язык с трудом поворачивался во рту

— Здесь, — голос звучал скрипуче и чужеродно. Фенхель прижал ладонь к левой стороне груди и поднял на дока глаза. — Сделай так опять. Как тогда. Ты же можешь.

На шее фантомным огнем вспыхнули и запульсировали следы — самого первого, внезапного, как обвал, прикосновения: треск латекса, незащищенная, голая кожа ладоней — не по-врачебному горячая и сухая, горло в тисках, нарастающий жар, ломота, яркий фейерверк из искр боли и сладости — и нежданная, давно забытая свобода дышать. 

Минце посмотрел на него: не в лицо, а ниже — на то место, которое он прикрывал рукой, и отрицательно качнул головой.

— У вас кардиоимплантат. Он не может болеть.

— Но болит, — упрямо возразил Фенхель.

 

...Перец плюхнулся рядом на подлокотник дивана, бесцеремoнно навалившись сверху. Фенхель потерял равновесие и вынырнул из прохладной полудремы в булькающее варево переполненной штаб-компании. На плечо опустилась чужая ладонь. 

— Чисто между нами, — нагнувшись к его уху, негромко сказал Перец. — Как оно черт вообще? Стоит суетиться или ничего особенного?

Фенхель повернул голову и сфокусировал на нем взгляд. Прищуренные вишневые глаза привычно лучились едва сдерживаемым смехом. Чего-то всегда не хватало Фенхелю, чтобы поверить в искренность их веселья.

— А? — откликнулся он без выражения.

— Нет, я-то, разумеется, не претендую, — поднял ладони Перец. — Терпеть не могу запаха йода. Пустое любопытство.

— А? — тем же тоном повторил Фенхель.

Перец сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Ну, ладно. Не расстраивайся, — пожал он плечами. — Еще не вечер. 

Досада, на которой поймал себя Фенхель, рождала внутри глухое раздражение.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — сказал он, — но случись что, ты будешь последним, кому я о чем-либо расскажу. 

Перец рассмеялся.

— Врешь. Я буду первым, — он хлопнул Фенхеля по плечу. — Откуда, ты думаешь, я в курсе всего, что здесь происходит? Если все знают, какое я трепло, то почему продолжают сливать мне свои маленькие грязные секреты?

— Потому что ты охуенный, конечно? — приподняв бровь, предположил Фенхель.

— Это само собой, — хмыкнул Перец. — А еще я единственный, кому тут есть до чего-то дело. В отличие от остальных, мне действительно интересно. Так что, когда наша карболовая принцесса тебе наконец даст, похвастаться ты прибежишь именно ко мне.

Фенхель толчком спихнул Перца с подлокотника, и тот едва не упал, но только рассмеялся.

— Заметь, я сказал “когда”, а не “если”, — сказал он. — Значит, в тебе не сомневаюсь.

— Съеби, — без особой злобы сказал Фенхель.

Продолжать пикировку было лень. Что-то царапающее: то ли тоска, то ли странное предчувствие — скреблось за грудиной. Хотелось разогнать смутное недовольство до понятной и простой злости, закуситься с кем-нибудь — не с Перцем, само собой, — и вломить. Или получить от других по полной. Фенхель скрипнул зубами.

— Что-то действительно происходит, — повторил он мысль Кервеля. К его словам он в последнее время склонялся больше, чем к мнению Мака.

Перец недоуменно отстранился и странно посмотрел. Фенхель дернул плечом. Ему показалось, что вечно искрящиеся смехом глаза Перца на миг потухли и взгляд его разом стал тяжелым и пустым. Но скорее всего, это была лишь игра воображения, потому что Перец тут же весело ткнул его в бок.

— Не кисни, неудачник. Будет и на твоей улице праздник.

 

...Зеленая стрелка недовольно мигала, указывая острием к выходу. 

_ Процедура закончена _ , — в третий раз завел свою песню гид, —  _ следующее посещение медблока согласно плановому графику осмотров _ .

— У меня боли, — повторил Фенхель. Он старательно выровнял дыхание, удерживая пульс на границе нормы, и сделал небольшой шаг к двери. Системе достаточно было мизерного повода для перехода в тревожный режим, не стоило ее провоцировать. 

— Отключи ее, — попросил он.

Минце стоял посреди процедурной как часть оборудования. Застывший в ожидании команды медбот — и тот выглядел более живым. Что-то заставляло Фенхеля упрямиться и вопреки всему ждать, что док передумает. Стрелка нервно моргнула и тут же сменила цвет на алый.

_ Процедура закончена _ .  _ Лейтенант Фенхель, покиньте медблок _ . 

Бесцветная приветливость голосового сигнала сменилась металлической жесткостью, 

Фенхель бросил последний просящий взгляд на дока, но Минце был похож на манекен за стеклянной перегородкой витрины. 

_ Лейтенант Фенхель, покиньте медблок.  _

Он отвернулся и поплелся к выходу.

— Контрольный осмотр, — произнес Минце, когда он почти пересек границу процедурной и коридора. — Код двадцать. Основание: жалоба пациента.

Стрелка погасла. Фенхель остановился.

— В кабинет? — не оборачиваясь, спросил он.

Медленно и молча Минце направился к нему. Двигался он почти бесшумно, и его приближение Фенхель больше улавливал по колебанию воздуха, чем слышал.

— Результаты экспресс-анализа при каждом посещении автоматически фиксируются в индивидуальной карте. Если ни один из показателей не выходит за пределы нормы, находиться в медицинском блоке пациентам можно строго ограниченное время по перечисленному списку причин. Этих причин очень мало. Попытки нарушения устава здравоохранительной системы наказуемы...

— Мне грозит взыскание? — поинтересовался Фенхель.

— Причем наказанию будет подвергнут не только пациент, заподозренный в симуляции, но и нарушивший устав врач.

Фенхель чувствовал его дыхание на своем затылке — и знал, что ощущение ложное, Минце подошел не настолько близко, но именно поэтому не хотелось оборачиваться — иллюзия была хороша.

— Вы абсолютно здоровы, лейтенант Фенхель. И единственное, что я могу сделать для вас, — проверить работу кардиоблока. 

Он развернулся и пошел к своим приборам. 

— Я не вру, — остановил его Фенхель. — Но электроника ничего не покажет, как не показали результаты анализа. Просто… посмотри, — попросил он.

“Просто потрогай еще”.

Около минуты Минце был неподвижен, как витринная кукла. Фенхель ждал, по-прежнему стоя к нему спиной. Наконец медленно и неслышно док вернулся и встал напротив него.

Глядя в пол, Фенхель дернул застежку комбеза вниз, высвободил руки и задрал нателку к шее.

— Здесь, — показал он пальцем.

Когда Минце поднес к его груди руку, Фенхель механически сглотнул — язык и небо все еще были нечувствительны — и поднял голову. Тонкая белесая пленка латекса с налетом талька отделяла пальцы дока от его кожи, и он смотрел на нее гипнотизирующе, почти ненавидя. Угол рта у дока едва заметно дернулся вверх, прежде чем тот подцепил большим и указательным край перчатки и аккуратно, скользящим змеиным движением обнажил кисть.

От его прикосновения стало так же жарко, как в первый раз. Фенхель подумал: было бы неплохо, если бы остался ожог, но это вряд ли. Он считал удары, замерял время между вдохом и выдохом, действовал по инструкции, но за грудиной больно колотилось, чем дальше, тем сильнее, хаотичнее, резче, так что к концу осмотра ему захотелось разодрать замороженное горло и выковырять сердечный блок с мясом, в которое он врос, оборвать сосуды — и пусть бы хлестало горячим фонтаном. Пожалуй, такой смерти он всегда и хотел.

— Так ведь не должно быть? — спросил он у дока. — Можешь что-то сделать?

Фенхель накрыл бы его кисть своей, если бы не оцепенел от контакта и безумного галопа внутри. Доктор Минце покачал головой, но не отнял ладони.

— Это к механику? 

— Запрос: техническая документация на изделие… — он сделал паузу и послушный экран вывел перечнем все биопротезы Фенхеля, — СИ-25-У, серийный номер Е284765, — задиктовал Минце в медкарту. — Запрос: консультация трансплантолога... Запрос: параметры работы сердечных блоков в режиме...

От размеренного темпа и звука его голоса исступленная пульсация импланта понемногу стихала. Ребра перестали судорожно подниматься, горло отпустил перекрывающий кислород ворот, стало хорошо и тепло. Глотнув воздуха, Фенхель поплыл и качнулся вперед. Ни на долю секунды не прервав диктовки, док убрал руку и отступил на полшага дальше. Фенхель очнулся от наваждения. Он стоял, продолжая держать задранное белье у шеи.

— ...панические атаки... — мелькнуло знакомое в потоке медицинских слов.

Фенхель оправил одежду.

— У меня нет и никогда не было панических атак, — сказал он, сам не зная зачем. К манере дока игнорировать любое его слово он уже привык, она даже перестала задевать его самолюбие. Разве только чуть-чуть.

— О дате следующего посещения вы будете уведомлены дополнительно, лейтенант Фенхель, — закончив с картой, сообщил Минце. — Вопросы?

У ног загорелась зеленая стрелка к выходу. На автомате Фенхель едва не отрапортовал: никак нет, герр доктор, — но спохватился и больше из детского упрямства или вредности кивнул:

— Один. Если позволишь.

На мертвенно красивом лице Минце на мгновение дрогнули ресницы: растерянно и мягко. Однако стеклянной прозрачности манекеновые глаза по-прежнему ничего не выражали. Док смотрел мимо Фенхеля, и по всему его виду нельзя было прочитать ничего, даже усталого желания побыстрее избавиться от надоедливого пациента. 

— У тебя не бывает чувства, что все вокруг изменилось, но ты не можешь понять в чем? — спросил Фенхель. 

 

***

— Мой тебе совет: не заморачивайся с наемным! Выбери шлюху из казармы, они умеют быть по-настоящему благодарными. За плитку шоколада и чистые простыни ты получишь гораздо больше, чем кислую мину и брезгливый отсос. К тому же у них опыт. Я знаю там всех. Хочешь, помогу подобрать по вкусу?

— Твоя рекомендация многое для меня значит, Кервель. Почел бы за честь ебать кого-то после тебя.

— Обидеть хочешь? — нахмурился Кервель. — Зря.

— Нет, дружище, ты не так понял. Просто...

Просто отъебись. Фенхель прикрыл продолжение усталой многозначительной улыбкой, которую Кервель истолковал по-своему.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой щепетильный. Не вопрос! Я всего лишь хотел сэкономить твой кредит. Но если проблема не в нем, то съезди наконец на Тау. Там же рай, Фенхель! Если б у меня были деньги и время, я был бы уже там. Если у тебя есть и то, и другое…

— Притормозим с этим, ладно? — прервал его Фенхель. — Я поставил. 

Он хлопнул Кервеля по плечу и кивнул в сторону играющих, поднялся и направился к столу, вокруг которого уже собралась небольшая толпа. Фенхель оттеснил плечом Кмина — тот проворчал что-то недовольное, но пропустил его вперед — и бросил оценивающий взгляд на поле. 

— Без шансов, — вынес вердикт Чиа. 

Большая часть зевак с ним, похоже, была солидарна. Фенхель только улыбнулся.

— Да и Мак сегодня в говно, — констатировал кто-то за его спиной.

— Поговори мне тут, — пошатываясь и держась за бортик, Мак и поддернул вверх рукава.

— Ну… Мак всегда в говно, — резонно заметил Чиа ради справедливости.

Фенхель с любопытством следил за тем, как Мак обходит стол, чтобы примериться к шару. Была странная притягательность в том, как эта бестолковая во всем остальном шваль делает что-то красивое. 

— Давай уже. Бей.

— Не лезь ему под руку.

Мак наклонился над столом.

Фенхель замер, но снова пропустил момент удара — на пике всеобщего ожидания Мак всегда умел сделать так, что короткого толчка не замечал никто. Крутящийся шар взмыл в воздух и через долю секунды под острым углом вошел ровно так, чтобы выбить всю сотню.

Кто-то смачно выругался. Кто-то сплюнул. Кто-то восхищенно присвистнул. Фенхель благодарно хлопнул Мака по плечу. Тот громко икнул и покачнулся, потеряв равновесие. Фенхель удержал его за локоть.

— Парни! — прервал молчание Перец. — У нас есть победитель.

Отсчитанные Перцем бумажки Фенхель небрежно свернул и пихнул в карман комбеза.

— На моей памяти ты ни разу не промахивался со ставкой, — заметил Галанга, проследив за его жестом из своего угла. — Мак всирает по девять партий из каждого сета, как ты угадываешь, когда он сделает это?

— Отсчитываю десятую, — бросил Фенхель. Капитана Галангу, впрочем, как и всю его команду, Фенхель безотчетно не любил и ощущал с другой стороны полную взаимность. Чье отношение было первичным, он не помнил, да это было и не важно: появление капитана где-либо сразу придавало происходящему душок, что-то гнилое ощущалось во всем, что он говорил или делал.

Галанга издевательски усмехнулся, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Тебе не дурно, лейтенант? Какой-то ты бледный. Может, тебе в медблок, проверить давление? 

Его компания заржала. 

Фенхель поморщился тупой шутке, но не ответил.

— Не хочешь поинтересоваться, сколько человек поставили на твой успех с нашей новой медицинской крошкой?

Фенхель крепче подтянул застежки комбеза на рукавах, прикидывая, заводиться ли прямо сейчас или подождать менее сомнительного повода. Взявшийся из ниоткуда Перец плюхнулся рядом. Перекинув руку за головой Фенхеля к диванной спинке, он сжал пальцы на его плече, то ли успокаивая, то ли удерживая.

— Я один, — сообщил он. — Зато какую сумму!

— Заебись, — нехорошо рассмеялся Фенхель.

Галанга криво улыбнулся и отвернулся к своим.

 

Игра все еще продолжалась, но за ней наблюдали уже с меньшим интересом. За столом Мака с Ажгоном сменили сначала Чиа и Кервель, потом Кмин с Донником, потом кто-то из младших офицеров. Толпа поредела, многие поднялись в свои каюты, кто-то отправился в бар, остальные полусонно разбрелись по углам.

— Герр дежурный! — неуверенно позвали с порога.

В дверном проеме, не рискуя входить, стоял неизвестный Фенхелю капрал.

— Герр дежурный, — повторил он, в растерянности глядя на убитого в хлам Мака. — Там... кое-что происходит. 

Мак поднес бутылку ко рту и щедро глотнул.

— Сколько времени, капрал? — не поворачиваясь, спросил Галанга. — Ты новенький? Вас что, не проинструктировали?

— Солнце давно за горизонтом, приятель, — с хмельным добродушием промямлил Мак и утер губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Расслабься.

Капрал автоматически стрельнул взглядом к круговому иллюминатору.

— Это идиома, — со смешком разъяснил Перец. — У нас договоренность. Казармы не создают нам проблем до заката, мы им — до рассвета. Условным рассветом считается время подъема, закатом — начало свободных часов. Отбой уже был, капрал. Они большие мальчики и справятся без нашего вмешательства.

— Мне говорили, — кивнул капрал. — Но ведь это негласное правило. Оно не прописано в уставе, а в казармах что-то не так. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы в первое же дежурство...

Мак пьяно отмахнулся и снова приложился к горлышку. 

— Если что-то по-настоящему пойдет не так, — раздраженно сказал Донник, — сработает система тревоги. До тех пор никого в кают-компании беспокоить не надо.

Парень топтался на месте, взгляд его метался от одного офицера к другому в поисках  поддержки, скользнул походя и по лицу Фенхеля. Во взгляде читалось упрямство и неподдельный испуг. 

— Дверь за собой закрой, — велел капралу Мак.

Чиа довольно пересчитывал некрупный выигрыш. Кервель бомбардировал своими советами лейтенанта Зиру из нового потока. Галанга не отрывался от игры.

— Пойду взгляну, что там, — поднялся с места Фенхель. 

 

...По коридору к шлюзу ему наперерез выскочил Перец.

— Что ты делаешь?

Фенхель на ходу застегивал пластины броника и рассовывал по местам запасные магазины.

— Капрал, — позвал в микрофон Фенхель.

— Герр лейтенант.

— Когда я буду у переходной камеры, откроешь шлюз по сигналу.

— Есть.

Перец схватил его за руку.

— Брось, это не наши разборки, пусть хоть поубивают там друг друга. Не лезь. — Он заступил путь. — Солнце за горизонтом. Они оторвут тебе голову и будут в своем праве. 

— Здесь нельзя находиться без спецзащиты, Перец. Возвращайся, не мешай. 

— Ты придурок или самоубийца? Их там несколько сотен. Всерьез полезешь в этот гадюшник в одиночку?

— Я разберусь, в чем дело, и, если что-то серьезное, вызову подкрепление. — Фенхель попытался отстранить Перца с дороги, но тот рванул его обратно за рукав.

— Стой. Да погоди ты!

— В чем дело, Перец? Что тебе за забота? — Фенхель отпихнул его к стене и вскинул к плечу "страус". — Я не зову тебя с собой. Просто отвали.

— Ради чего ты туда лезешь? — вдогонку бросил Перец. — Чтобы оказаться в медблоке и выебать наконец бота? Я могу достать тебе пару шприцов хуйни, от которой экспресс-лаборатория подвиснет и затребует диагностики в ручном режиме.

Фенхель притормозил.

— Не убьют, так покалечат. Хочешь попасть к своей принцессе с оторванным хуем? 

— Он не бот, — обернулся Фенхель.

— А кто? Не человек же. Следующее поколение, какая-то новая разработка — кто знает, что на Материке сейчас обкатывают. Мы отличное мясо для любых экспериментов.

Фенхель молча смотрел на него.

— Заканчивай этот цирк и возвращайся на базу. А я обещаю тебе приват с твоей куклой.

— Капрал, — включил связь Фенхель.

— Слушаю.

Перец отступил к стене в ожидании отмены приказа.

— Трехминутная готовность, — подумав, произнес Фенхель. — Я почти у шлюза.

— Есть.

 

***

Фенхель открыл глаза и слепо поморгал, балансируя на грани сна и яви. Какое-то время прошло, прежде чем в расплывающемся молочном пятне он различил потолок и нависающую круглую лампу. Обрывки тяжкого дурмана стекали с него, как грязь, и шлепались на пол, оставляя после себя прохладу на коже и пульсирующую в висках пустоту.

Губы ссохлись, Фенхель с усилием сглотнул, тупая ломота стянула затылок. Где-то сбоку успокаивающе попискивали приборы. Он чувствовал чужое присутствие рядом, но сил повернуть налитую чугунной болью голову не было.

Док молчал — в том, что в комнате был док, он не сомневался, — и Фенхель тоже не издавал ни звука. Разлепить губы и позвать представлялось задачей невыполнимой. Тело сковала безвольная, тяжелая слабость. Фенхель многое бы отдал, чтоб увидеть со стороны, как док на него смотрит: прозрачным и текучим, как вода, взглядом. Фенхель усилием воли попытался поднять руку, но запястье дернулось на полпути, обернутое эластичным кольцом фиксатора. Фенхель уронил кисть на постель и заторможенно усмехнулся, прежде чем снова соскользнуть в черную воронку.

Когда он вынырнул второй раз, Минце стоял у самой кровати и следил за ним: сверху вниз, почти не мигая. Фенхель ждал, что док вот-вот отойдет, уклоняясь от реакции, но тот не шевелился и даже не отводил взгляда. Утекающий как песок сквозь пальцы зрительный контакт хотелось продлить. 

— У дисциплинарной комиссии... — ровно начал Минце, — есть несколько вопросов к вам, лейтенант. 

Фенхель перехватил его кисть и сжал в своей ладони. Голос Минце прервался, однако мгновение спустя зазвучал снова, все так же спокойно.

— Она появится здесь снова, как только вы будете в состоянии отвечать.

— У меня есть вопрос к тебе, — прохрипел Фенхель разбитыми губами. — Ты бот? 

От насильственного рукопожатия Минце избавиться не пытался. Фенхель с нажимом провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне его ладони, сминая гладкую кожу, прощупал под ней нити сухожилий и обманчиво хрупкие пястные кости, перебрал фаланги и суставы — все было живым, плотским: дактилоскопические линии, царапина между большим и указательным пальцами, заусенцы у розовых ногтей. Док замер, без возражений и видимых эмоций позволяя Фенхелю продолжать, и его безучастность трогала Фенхеля сильнее отклика. В голове вспышкой мелькнула фантазия о большем — жаркое и гибко-податливое тело, приоткрытый впускающий рот, согнутые и разведенные колени... Фенхель безотчетно потянул дока за руку к себе, забыв о фиксаторе, — слабый, едва намеченный отказ произвел отрезвляющий эффект. Фенхель разжал пальцы.

— Вы хорошо меня слышали, герр лейтенант?

— Ответь, — без надежды попросил Фенхель. 

Вместе с сознанием медленно просыпалась и тупая боль в каждой клетке. Пристегнутый к кровати, плохо соображающий и еле ворочающий языком, он осознавал, что выглядит скорее жалко, чем требовательно, и не ждал, что Минце послушается.

— Если вам был понятен смысл моих слов, герр лейтенант, повторите их.

Фенхель со вздохом отвернулся и уперся взглядом в потолок.

— Дисциплинарная комиссия имеет ко мне вопросы, — сдался он. — Странно. Я ожидал сразу трибунала. Сколько трупов на моей совести?

— Дисциплинарная комиссия решит, нужно ли передавать дело в трибунал. В морге два тела. В ожоговом боксе семеро. Состояние стабильное.

— Всего-то?

Тень отвращения скользнула по лицу дока — или показалось? Фенхелю явственно почудилось, что Минце тяготится им, хочет убраться наконец из бокса, но сложно было понять, наваждение это или реальность. Если вглядываться в статичный рисунок и вслушиваться в абсолютную тишину, то увидишь иллюзию движения и начнешь слышать голоса.

Квадраты потолка и лампа тронулись с места и медленно закрутились вертушкой. Фенхель прикрыл глаза, его укачивало.

— Я должен идти.

— Подожди.

Он поднял руку с простыни и тронул запястье Минце — там, где за струнами натянутых сухожилий бился пульс. Док не дернулся. Фенхель провел по предплечью вверх, до рукава, просунул кончики пальцев под манжету.

— У вас какая-то просьба, герр лейтенант?

— Да. 

Ответь мне.

Поговори со мной.

Отсоси мне, в конце концов.

— Отстегни это, — показал Фенхель на фиксатор.

— Это для вашей же безопасности, — с интонацией гид-сигнала ответил док.

Он развернулся и направился к выходу.

— Минце! — окликнул Фенхель без особой надежды. Но док остановился, хоть и спиной к нему. — Ответь мне. Пожалуйста.

Минце обернулся и посмотрел на Фенхеля долгим взглядом: то ли пустым, то ли, наоборот, бездонным — в данный момент Фенхелю действительно не было до этого дела.

— Нет, — сказал он, прежде чем выйти из бокса. — Я не бот.

 

***

Лампы были выключены, неверный белесый свет поднимался от панелей по периметру пола, как испарения. Глаза Минце были открыты. Он откинул голову на заведенную за шею руку, острый локоть торчал вверх, отблеск монитора очерчивал строгий контур подбородка. 

Фенхель подумал, что не представляет Минце спящим. Он гадал о том, слышал ли док его бредовую историю или в его начинку все-таки вшита функция отключения информационных помех. Никакого отклика нельзя было прочесть ни в успокоенно сжатых губах, ни в мерном моргании ресниц, ни в бездвижности лежащей на подлокотнике кисти другой руки. Красивые пальцы обхватывали мягкую ручку — Фенхель медленно переводил взгляд с одного на другой, будто облизывая. В полутьме и тишине еще острее хотелось тактильного контакта.

— Существо в виде человека с головой быка физиологически нежизнеспособно, — неожиданно произнес Минце. — Это анатомическая бессмыслица. Позвоночный столб любого прямоходящего не смог бы уравновесить лицевую часть черепа, а рога создавали бы критическую компрессионную нагрузку на межпозвоночные диски. Торс андроидного типа не вместил бы многокамерный желудок и необходимой длины кишечник...

Док говорил, не глядя на него, куда-то в потолок — тем же тоном, что надиктовывал данные в карту. Фенхель потрясенно замер. Что-то непреодолимо притягательное было для него в самом холоде механического голоса, но дело было не только в этом. Док мало обращался к нему, почти не реагировал на его слова и никогда — ни разу — с ним не  _ разговаривал _ , ни один их обмен репликами нельзя было назвать диалогом.

— А кроме того, строение зубов не допускало бы у существа такого вида плотоядного характера питания: у быков нет резцов на верхней челюсти, только десенная пластина, они не способны откусывать или раздирать пищу, подобно хищникам, только особым образом захватывать и срезать, прижимая зубами нижней челюсти, но эти зубы недостаточно остры, чтобы повредить кожную, мышечную или жировую ткани. Человекобык, даже если бы он существовал, был бы способен убивать своих жертв, но не способен поедать их.

Фенхель едва дышал, словно мог нарушить тихое безумие момента неосторожным звуком или движением, но, высказав мысль до конца, Минце замолк сам, и пауза тяжело повисла в воздухе.

— Но Минотавр был  _ человеко _ бык, — выждав немного, произнес Фенхель, — почему бы ему не разделывать тела, не отрезать мясо с костей ножом и не рубить его на мелкие части?

 

...При перевязке док предусмотрительно наблюдал за манипуляциями бот-анализатора с безопасного расстояния. Мягкие браслеты все еще стягивали запястья Фенхеля, но подушечки пальцев хранили ощущение неестественной гладкости чужой кожи, а голодное воображение морочило голову ложной памятью о трепете ресниц и ответной дрожи от прикосновения.

— Твоя должность предполагает свободное время? — без малейшей надежды на успех начал Фенхель. — Если ты не андроид, тебе требуется отдых. Никто не диктует наемному персоналу, где он должен находиться после службы.

С преувеличенным вниманием Минце следил, как по микрону ложится на площадь поражения гель-субстрат

— Ты ведь не боишься меня? — перескочил пару звеньев логической цепи Фенхель. — Я привязан к кровати и еще слаб.

То же, что с Минце было плохо, было в чем-то и хорошо — не имело значения, что говорить, в какой последовательности и в какой форме. Что бы ни исходило от Фенхеля, все отправлялось в информационный отстойник, а затем удалялось без анализа сути и попыток синхронизации систем.

— Что тебе грозит, если ты зайдешь сюда перед уходом? Ненадолго. — Он озвучивал вслух импровизированную фантазию, как пьяный. Отрешенная бесчувственность дока отключала и стыд, и гордость, позволяя не беспокоиться о последствиях. — Посиди со мной, — попросил он. — Я могу рассказать тебе что-нибудь, чего ты не знаешь. Ты мог бы рассказать мне то, чего не знаю я. Люди так делают. Почему не ты?

_ Бионический материал нанесен _ , — сообщило голосовое сопровождение. Без одеяла и одежды, с разведенными в стороны и зафиксированными запястьями и щиколотками Фенхель почувствовал себя пришпиленной булавками бабочкой — одной из тех, что он видел в Старом музее, — и поднял глаза к монитору, чтобы не видеть собственного изуродованного и не восстановленного пока тела. Док окинул его равнодушно-медицинским взглядом: от корней волос до пальцев на ногах, и Фенхеля охватил озноб. В продезинфицированной прохладе бокса стало мучительно неуютно. Обработанную гелем рану стянуло и пульсирующе покалывало.

_ Перевязка _ , — доложила программа. Фенхель смог не зашипеть, только поморщился.

— Придешь? — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Обезболивающее, — распорядился Минце, добавив название препарата и дозу.

 

— Мог же он своими бычьими зубами пережевывать фарш?

Минце повернул голову в его сторону. Влажно блеснули белки, ночная подсветка выхватила четкий абрис лица в три четверти: лоб, надбровная дуга, скула, ровная линия щеки до подбородка.

— Да, — на полном серьезе ответил Минце. — Но его пищеварительная система должна была содержать ферменты, расщепляющие животный белок.

— Может быть, поэтому он был довольно скромен в аппетитах? — предположил Фенхель. — Семи юношей и семи девушек хватало ему на несколько лет. Возможно, он как-то консервировал их и использовал понемногу в качестве добавки к обычному рациону или как деликатес — нечто вкусное, но вредное для его желудочно-кишечного тракта. И зубов.

— Такое не исключено, — подумав, согласился док.

Его черты не дрогнули, не выдали никакой отличной от безучастия реакции: ни улыбки, ни скепсиса, ни раздражения. Но Фенхелю было все равно. Ему все нравилось и так: нравилось смотреть на Минце, слушать его, нравилось говорить с ним — неважно, о чем и как, нравилось его присутствие рядом.

— Это была шутка, — все-таки сказал он.

— Ирония, — поправил док. — Я понимаю такие вещи. Просто не умею поддерживать в беседе. — Он помолчал и то ли колеблясь, то ли нехотя прибавил: — Это было забавно.

Фенхель всегда считал смех единственной адекватной оценкой шутки, но екнувшее сердце вынуждало признать, что сказанное доком стало лучшим комплиментом его сомнительному чувству юмора за всю жизнь.

— Мог бы улыбнуться. Это же ты умеешь?

— Умею. Но улыбка не должна быть произвольным актом. В этом случае она теряет смысл.

Очень хотелось узнать, когда и что заставляло Минце улыбаться непроизвольно и случалось ли такое вообще, но Фенхель сдержал любопытство.

— Почему именно эта история? — спросил док.

Фенхель пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Но ты ведь ее не слышал? — Минце покачал головой. — Значит, условие выполнено. Теперь твоя очередь рассказывать, — как можно увереннее сказал Фенхель. 

 

***

— Можно? — заглянул Фенхель.

Перец лежал на постели, закинув руки за голову. Он не ответил и не взглянул в сторону двери.

Фенхель не стал дожидаться разрешения, шагнул внутрь, прикрыл дверь.

— Быстро ты оклемался, — сказал Перец.

— У меня хороший коэффициент регенерации, — откликнулся Фенхель.

Он никогда не был здесь. Впрочем, он вообще мало у кого был. Поначалу его часто звали к себе выпить или поболтать от скуки, но Фенхель быстро свел эту практику к минимуму, отговариваясь любыми предлогами и не приглашая к себе в ответ.

Комната Перца оказалась зеркальным отражением Фенхелевой и была такой же обезличенной: матовые "солнца" ламп, видовая панель с пейзажем из стандартного набора, полукруглый стол, ростовое зеркало у гардероба, стены с темной отделкой — "венге", так было написано в карте проживания. Фенхель никогда не видел этого дерева. Существовало ли оно в природе хоть где-то?

Он подошел к кровати. Перец продолжал бессмысленно пялиться в потолок.

— Просто ради интереса: куда? — спросил Фенхель. — Куда вы собирались рвануть? Существовало только одно стоящее и желанное для всех место для побега в пределах досягаемости — Тау, цветущий рай для отбросов с Рубежей. Фенхель был там только однажды, но оказался впечатлен и именно потому больше туда не ездил. Сравнение с Базой было чудовищным. Возможно, этот эффект тоже просчитывался, а может, об этом не задумывались изначально. Но сколько парней спустя пару месяцев после возвращения записывались в Патруль, Фенхель давно сбился со счета. Терраформированная, в отличие от Базы, планета, голубой океан с лагунами и островами, холмы, перелески, озера,  растительность, маленькие бунгало на берегах лагун, шлюхи на любой вкус. Куча идиотов считала, что у них все получится, но на идиота Перец был не похож. На Тау каждый дюйм просматривался как на ладони и каждая шлюха находилась под колпаком у Службы. 

— Если не Тау, то куда? Ни на одном патрульном корыте не выбраться дальше Порогов, затеряться там можно, но какой смысл? Что делать на голых камнях? Сдохнуть? 

На самоубийцу Перец был похож еще меньше... Он молчал так, словно ничего не слышал. 

— У тебя ведь был план?

— Какая теперь разница? — равнодушно произнес он наконец, не удостаивая Фенхеля взглядом.

То, что его каюта была лишена черт индивидуальности, странным образом тревожило Фенхеля. Среди личного состава — сборища аляпистого и разнородного, но в своей пестроте имперсонального — Перец казался Фенхелю самой колоритной фигурой, и то, что он не оставил ни малейшего следа своего пребывания там, где жил несколько лет, казалось необъяснимым.

— Ну хорошо. — Фенхель начал рассуждать вслух. — Ты ждал, что перевалочной пришлют силы для подавления мятежа, если он разгорится. Хотя то, что случилось со мной, как видишь, не вызвало у Ставки ни малейшего интереса. Прислали комиссию, которая задала мне и в казармах пару формальных вопросов и поспешно свалила отсюда — и все. Но ладно, предположим, что сработало бы, и подмога командованию пришла б. Не линкор, конечно, десантный корабль, но в любом случае не патрульный крейсер, а нормальная машина — пусть так. Предположим, тебе удалось бы под шумок добраться туда, заставить их впустить вас, убрать охрану, взять в заложники тех из командования, кто останется на борту, и как-то пробить коды запуска и ключи. Допустим, вам удалось бы добраться до перевалки. Но дальше-то что? — Перец молчал с той же степенью безучастности, но Фенхель не мог остановиться. — Кому есть дело до этих овощей, равно как и до нас всех? Вам не дали бы ни заправиться, ни пройти Кордон ради их спасения.

— Какая теперь разница? — без интонации, с расстановкой повторил Перец. 

— Я не хотел. Я ничего не соображал в тот момент, понял только потом, в медблоке.

— Ты извиняться, что ли, пришел? Не стоит. Будь я зол, ты бы из медблока не вернулся.

Лимит гостеприимства был исчерпан. Перец не посылал Фенхеля прямо, но его поза, его сжатые губы и пустой взгляд считывались однозначно. Визит стоило завершать. Фенхель поднялся с кровати.

— Ты никогда не звал меня... — напоследок сказал он. — Почему?

Перец неприятно улыбнулся.

— Какая теперь разница? — угадал Фенхель. 

— Ты его наконец-то выебал, я надеюсь? Должен же быть в этом всем хоть какой-то смысл?

 

***

— Геном человека состоит из двадцати трех пар хромосом. Двадцать две аутосомы, две половые хромосомы Х и Y и митохондриальная ДНК содержат вместе около трех миллиардов пар оснований. Каждая хромосома имеет отдельную линейную двунитевую молекулу ДНК, размер которой в самой большой хромосоме - двести пятьдесят миллионов пар нуклеотидов, в самой маленькой — сорок семь миллионов пар. Воспроизведение каждой происходит в s-фазу клеточного цикла перед делением, тогда на материнской ДНК синтезируется дочерняя копия.

— Это твоя история? — воспользовавшись паузой, спросил Фенхель. — Она о синтезе ДНК?

— Нет.

Док помолчал. Фенхель его не торопил. Минце сцепил руки в замок на затылке, выпрямил спину и свел колени вместе, его поза должна была быть напряженной и неудобной, но такой не выглядела, Минце перетек в нее, как в жесткую форму, и замер, не прикладывая видимых усилий, чтобы ее держать.

— Есть такая гипотеза, — снова заговорил он и сразу поправился: — Была. О том, что личность можно  _ реплицировать _ .

Последнее слово он произнес после заминки — так делают, подыскивая нужное слово, но Фенхель чувствовал, что подбирать доку не требовалось. Если бы он не знал Минце, то подумал бы, что ему очень не хотелось это слово называть.

— Это некорректный термин, — добавил Минце, — просто удобный для аналогии. Репликация ДНК обеспечивает передачу и сохранение генетического кода.

— Как можно скопировать личность? — удивился Фенхель, задним умом осознав сказанное.

— Геном универсален, — словно вопроса не прозвучало, продолжил Минце, — и уникален одновременно. Видовое и фенотипическое разнообразие определяется не столько различием в генах, сколько механизмом их работы, тем, как она отрегулирована. Нечто похожее авторы гипотезы предположили в отношении личности — если грубо упрощать. Совокупность уникальных характеристик индивида считается результатом воздействия на него непросчитываемого множества невыявляемых, непрогнозируемых и невоспроизводимых факторов.

— Это означает, что создать вторую, идентичную данной личность невозможно.

— Создать — нет.

Фенхель усмехнулся тому, что рядом с Минце начинает ценить малейший отклик на себя и свои слова. Получить ответ или любое другое минимальное доказательство, что его присутствие вообще замечается, — уже повод для радости.

— Воссоздать, — сказал док, — у этого слова другое значение. Природа психики не идеальна. Единая, целостная, сколь угодно сложная и многообразная по структуре, проявлениям и взаимосвязям система может быть рассмотрена в виде отдельных процессов и состояний, которые в свою очередь можно дробить на более мелкие. Особенности их протекания в каждом конкретном случае и бесконечная вариативность сочетаний не отменяют общности базовых механизмов их работы: физиологических, нейрофизиологических, биохимических, биоэлектрических и прочих процессов, лежащих в основе всего. Личностная уникальность таким образом укладывается в длинную сложную цепочку из стандартных звеньев, в целом общих для всех представителей вида, а способ функционирования этой цепи задает бесконечное множество различий между ними. Если задаться целью и последовательно изучить все механизмы работы этой цепи у конкретного индивидуума, а затем попытаться досконально воспроизвести с нуля, то, согласно гипотезе, можно получить — если не точную копию, то по возможности аутентичную реплику "материнской" личности в другом теле.

С каждой новой фразой голос Минце казался все более вязким и глухим, отдаленным. Механичность его речи сменилась странной тяжестью, он выдавливал слова с усилием, словно воздух между ними стал плотным и густым и звуку сквозь него надо было пробиваться. Манекеновая красота в отсвете панелей заострилась, игра теней искажала черты Минце, придавая им несуществующее выражение, это пугало — Фенхель уже привык к их бесчувственной статике, а сейчас в лице дока ему почудилось что-то страдальческое. На грудь легла и придавила новый сердечный блок знакомая каменная ладонь.

Фенхель ждал, когда док продолжит, но тот, судя по всему, завершил рассказ, — как обычно оборвав последнюю ноту без намека на финальный аккорд.

— Это твоя история?

— Моя, — выделил неподходящее слово для подтверждения Минце.

— Бред какой-то.

— Больший, чем плотоядный человек-бык из лабиринта?

Фенхель улыбнулся. Он не был уверен, что Минце на самом деле пошутил, — скорее всего, нет, — но ему захотелось так думать. Это делало дока ближе к нему и живее, плавило ледяную корку, которую сам Фенхель уже готов был считать непробиваемой.

— Нельзя воссоздать личность, — сказал Фенхель. — В этом вопросе даже не нужны знания, достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы понять, что такая гипотеза — полная чушь. Врожденные способности, воспитание, образование, социальное окружение, память, наконец, — возможно, это все бегает по нейронам и аксонам и обусловлено биохимическими реакциями, но как это можно повторить в ком-то еще?

— Последовательно, — преувеличенно ровно сказал Минце. — С нулевого уровня, выстраивая нужные цепи по исходному матричному коду. Это очень долго, очень дорого и очень призрачно по шансу на успех. Потери изначально закладывались, поэтому речь сразу шла не о полной идентичности, а о своеобразной  _ проекции _ личности в новом теле. Однако предполагалось, что базовые характеристики сохранятся неизменными.

— В новом теле? — поднял бровь Фенхель.

Что-то по-настоящему менялось в голосе дока, в его лице — теперь Фенхель был уверен, что ему не кажется, — ровная уверенность давала едва уловимый сбой, Фенхель почти слышал сухие щелчки — предвестники перегрузки.

— Это был клон? — спросил он.

Гипотезу экспериментально проверили — все в реакции дока свидетельствовало об этом. Только его собственная роль в этом деле Фенхелю была неясна.

— Нет. Клонирование не подходило. Клон воспроизводит только тело — а авторам гипотезы телесная идентичность была не важна, — личность же его развивается под воздействием все тех же внешних и внутренних факторов, на которые никак нельзя повлиять. Выращивать клона все равно что растить ребенка — долго и бесполезно для сути эксперимента. Это был  биоконструкт. Только его технология позволяет собирать тело и... — док снова сделал паузу, как в первый раз, и не сразу продолжил, преодолев барьер, —  _ душу _ по заданным параметрам и относительно быстро.  Биоконструкт создается зрелым.

— Биоконструкт? — оторопело переспросил Фенхель, засомневавшись, что верно расслышал. Про  биоконструкты он слышал очень давно, еще на Материке. Болванка человека. Тело на замену при масштабных поражениях, штука дорогущая и бессмысленная при наличии дешевого протезирования, поставленного на поток, — годится разве что для толстосумов, которые могут забавлять себя фобиями и причудами тратиться на биомясо вместо механики с электроникой. Слышал Фенхель и о покупках  биоконструктов в качестве секс-игрушек, но эти байки и подавно не принимал всерьез: полсотни шлюх, снятых на десяток лет вперед, вышли бы не дороже. — Биоконструкт не может иметь личности.

Уголок рта у Минце дрогнул, между бровями и от ноздрей к краям губ пробежали тонкие складки, картинное совершенство приобрело изъян, как глянец, испорченный кракелюровыми трещинами. Фенхель замолчал, ощущая необъяснимую вину за сказанное.

— Так считалось, когда технология только была запатентована. Однако первоначальное предположение оказалось ошибочным. Сознание у  биоконструкта может быть. Просто в момент создания оно находится в... спящей фазе. У одних так и не проявится никогда. У других — останется в зачаточном состоянии. У третьих — разовьется в полноценную личность.

По спине Фенхеля вдоль хребта пробежали мурашки. Он пристально смотрел на Минце, пытаясь вызвать на себя его взгляд, но тот игнорировал призыв — намеренно или невольно, было не определить.

— Почему именно эта история? — неожиданно спросил Фенхель.

"Это твоя история?" — вспомнил он. — " _ Моя _ ".

— А ты ее знал?

Фенхель мотнул головой. Док наконец взглянул на него — вскользь, коротко. Что-то похожее на сожаление мелькнуло или привиделось Фенхелю в его глазах. Воздух в боксе немного охладился, повисшая духота отступила, и Фенхель глубоко вдохнул, чтобы избавиться от по-прежнему давящей на грудь ладони.

— Я слышал, что проект был в конце концов закрыт, оттого что вложения не окупились и компания разорилась.

— Корпорация, — поправил его Минце. — Это случилось намного позже, отчасти поэтому. Создателя технологии захватывала сама возможность ее реализации, а не область ее применения. Но  биоконструкты были не единственным продуктом корпорации, и причиной банкротства стало другое. Один из двух совладельцев умер после долгой болезни, а второй оказался не искушен в хитросплетениях большого бизнеса. Он всегда был ученым, а не дельцом, и проиграл свою войну. Выводы комиссии по биоэтике послужили только предлогом. Хотя оборудование и все образцы действительно уничтожили, победителям не досталось ничего.

— Образцы? — покоробило Фенхеля. — Но ты же сказал, что у них есть сознание.

— Я сказал: оно в спящей фазе. Это лишь гипотетическая возможность его.

Голос дока понемногу вернулся в норму — насколько нормой можно было считать апатичное бесстрастие.

— Все до единого? — осторожно спросил Фенхель. — Уничтожены, — добавил он, хотя док его и так понял.

Он спокойно пожал плечами.

— Я не проверял.

Минце расцепил руки, подпирающие затылок, намереваясь встать.

Создать целую технологию ради одной-единственной реплики, вдруг осознал Фенхель. Поставить все на кон. И что получить в итоге?

Док легко поднялся, не производя никакого шума. Гид-сигнал был отключен, но система сработала на движение, контур дверей моргнул зеленым, створка отъехала в сторону.

— Придешь завтра? — попросил Фенхель.

То, что рассказал ему Минце, пугало, но не отменяло его тяги, если не усиливало ее еще больше.

— Обязанности требуют от меня контроля за вашим состоянием, герр лейтенант, — сказал док тем же тоном. — Я приду во время проведения процедур.

Фенхель не стал канючить еще одно вечернее свидание.

— И что в итоге? — повторил он вопрос, который не давал ему покоя. — Эксперимент ведь провалился, да? 

Остановившийся в проеме раскрытой двери Минце показался Фенхелю потерянным — насколько потерянной может выглядеть бесконечно красивая и дорогая кукла.  _ Телесная идентичность им была не важна _ , вспомнилось ему, и желчь подкатила к горлу. Как же, ядовито усмехнулся он, конечно.

— У него получилось или нет?

В коридоре приглашающе вспыхнули панели. Фенхель зажмурился от резкого света и инстинктивно вскинул руку к глазам, фиксатор больно дернул запястье. На мгновение Минце всем корпусом подался обратно, внутрь бокса, но замер и все же остался на месте.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он. — Вот в чем дело.

 

***

Фенхель, поколебавшись, толкнул дверь штаб-компании, переступил порог и остановился у входа.

Никто не посмотрел на него в упор, но никто и не отвернулся — так, по касательной скользнули невнятными взглядами, неопределенно повели бровью или двинули плечом, безадресно взмахнули кистью руки со сложенными пальцами, дернули вниз подбородок — при желании любой жест можно было бы трактовать как приветственный и подойти, присоединиться к игре, ставкам или разговору, но желания у Фенхеля не было.

Он поискал глазами — Перец в самом деле обнаружился здесь: он сидел один, спиной к двери, у центральной части разбитого на секции панорамного иллюминатора, положив ноги на выпуклую часть рамы. Фенхель направился к нему.

Длинный застекленный отросток общего зала всегда называли "аквариумом". А Фенхель не любил чувствовать себя рыбой. Вплавленные в панели корпуса стёкла разных форм и размеров: скругленные углы, изгибы, выверты, странные пропорции и соотношения (прямолинейность линий вредна глазу и плохо воздействует на психику личного состава, значилось в инструкции изготовителей стандартных модулей) — сходились в центре к огромному круглому окну.

Здесь могло бы быть красиво — в каком-нибудь другом месте, где за мультифильтром можно было наблюдать хоть что-то, кроме чернильной, затягивающей в себя воронки темноты. Но когда всходила Алая, все только заступали на посты, принимали и сдавали дежурства и помедитировать на бесплодный ландшафт последнего бастиона Рубежей было некогда. В зените Алая затапливала собой все, просачиваясь сквозь защиту пурпурным концентратом, а кровавый закат ее был слишком поспешен, чтобы им насладиться, и кроме того, через три неполных раза он совпадал с пришествием Голубой.

Алая прерывала общение сполохами ссор, будила в душе беспричинную тревожность и раздражение, рождала усталость и пахла дурными предчувствиями, и все же ее присутствие в сравнение не шло с явлением на небосклоне Голубой, которую Фенхель сносил как изматывающую тяжелую болезнь — и был в этом, конечно, не одинок. Если Алая текла, как ноющая зубная боль, размывая и подтачивая терпение постепенно, то Голубая сразу пронзала до мозга костей, дергала за нити нервов, парализовала нестерпимой, неконтролируемой тоской. Свет ее проникал в сознание миллардами игл, острых скальпелей и изуверских крючков, добирался до самого сокровенного и безжалостно выковыривал с мясом. Она абортировала душу. В пору голубого рассвета штаб-компанию стерилизовало всесожигающим холодом, гноящиеся раны затяжных, глубоких конфликтов, порожденных ее ядом, могли не зарастать годами, на время ее активности казармы перекрывали куполами, а офицерский состав без необходимости не покидал кают.

Перец сидел перед иллюминатором, как перед экраном, неподвижно и молча. Фенхель подтащил мягкое кресло от углового окна к центральному и без лишних приветствий устроился рядом. На его маневр Перец не отреагировал никак.

— Что ты знаешь о новом интенданте? — Фенхель впустую подождал ответа. — Андреус. Кем он был на Материке, за что сослан на Рубежи?

Перец продолжал пристально вглядываться в черноту за стеклом.

— Брось, — сказал Фенхель. — Ты не мог не интересоваться им, ты был в курсе всего, что здесь происходит.

Он перевел глаза туда же, куда смотрел Перец, но кроме отражения в стекле — два заострившихся лица, две пары глаз с пытливым взглядом, два набора одинаковых знаков на униформе — ничего не видел.

— Никогда не любил это место, — сказал он. — Невозможно не чувствовать себя здесь выставленным на витрине и не думать о том, кто и зачем может на тебя глазеть.

— С той стороны Рубежей? — то ли уточнил, то ли сыронизировал Перец.

Фенхель не стал развивать тему. Он пришел не для того.

— Хоть что-нибудь об интенданте ты слышал.

Перец нехотя оторвался от своего занятия и повернул к нему голову. Любопытство тронуло его черты.

— Не понимаю тебя, — сказал он. — Если тебя не интересуют удовольствия, тогда что? Почему ты просто не возьмешь его? Этого мало? Это слишком примитивно? — Перец отвернулся, но больше не вглядывался за окно, смотрел перед собой. — Непримитивные вещи добавляют жизни остроты, но отнимают радость. Не подменяй потребности желаниями и не будешь разочарован.

— Мне нужен был твой мудрый совет, — вздохнул Фенхель. — Спасибо.

— Если кукла-док не андроид, как ты утверждаешь, — продолжил Перец, — тогда что он такое? Только не говори, что полиморф.

— Веришь в полиморфов? — ушел от ответа Фенхель. — Говорят, на Тау есть озера с медузами, которых специально выращивают антропоморфными. Никогда не понимал, для кого. А вот же...

Перец улыбнулся.

— Что-то финансовое, афера, — сдавшись, наконец сказал он. — Увод денег с армейских счетов. Растрата. Цепь каких-то махинаций. Глубже я не копал — скучно, как и он сам. А тебе зачем?

— Да так.

— Интендант Андреус вряд ли серьезный повод для ревности, если это медицинское "само совершенство", чем бы оно там ни было, ведется на тебя.

Это была ложь — и слишком грубая лесть, чтобы на нее купиться, но Фенхелю поневоле стало и горячо, и лестно.

— Ты его раздевал? Тискал? Все функциональные отверстия на месте, проверял? —

Перегнувшись назад, чтобы услышать ответ, Перец прищурился и хмыкнул. — И каково на ощупь?

— Идеально, — не соврал Фенхель.

 

***

В служебном отсеке не было стандартных панелей, и стеллажи освещала только узкая продольная полоса на потолке. Воздух здесь был спертым. Фенхель долго стоял в проеме между угловыми секциями, положив локти на полки по обеим сторонам, и кусал губы. Он явился раньше уговоренного срока, время тянулось издевательски медленно; в то, что док придет, и без того верилось слабо — на приглашение тот, по обыкновению, не отреагировал даже взглядом — в какой-то момент ожидание стало казаться безнадежным, и поэтому, когда Минце вошел, как всегда, бесшумно, и остановился в центре длинного коридора, коктейль из эйфории облегчения, благодарности и уязвленного самолюбия заставил сердце Фенхеля дернуться и аритмично забиться.

Блеклая светополоса не выдавала его местоположения сразу, и прежде чем выступить вперед, Фенхель жадно окинул Минце взглядом. Он хорошо понимал, что именно ограждало утонченно красивого дока от грубых домогательств и прямого насилия и почему дальше грязных обсуждений и дешевой бравады в казармах и штаб-компании дело не шло: никакой статус, ничье покровительство не обезопасило бы Минце лучше, чем делала это его безжизненная, выхолощенная идеальность. Он был похож на вершину архитектурного гения — Кристальную Башню в Нонпареле, посмотреть на которую съезжались со всех концов Большой Сферы, — ослепительную, поражающую воображение... и пустующую. Совершенное и ненужное создание человеческой мысли: ни ошибки, ни шероховатости, ни искры, ни зацепки глазу. И тем не менее что-то непреодолимое тянуло Фенхеля к этой выморочной, асексуальной статике.

— Насколько ты человек? — спросил он.

— Это и есть ваш вопрос?

— Забыл добавить "герр лейтенант", — сказал Фенхель. Его слегка вело, голова кружилась то ли от слабости, то ли от нехватки кислорода.

— Это и есть твой вопрос? — безропотно переиначил док.

Фенхелю показалось, что Минце точно знает, что ответить, как будто его уже много раз спрашивали, как будто он уже искал универсальный ответ и нашел — но этот ответ ему не понравился. Фенхелю хотелось надеяться, что он угадывает правильно, что это понимание не ложно и он не вкладывает смыслы туда, где их нет, сам, потому что прямых оснований для уверенности не было: ни одна черта на лице Минце не дрогнула, ничто в его глазах не изменилось. Фенхель ловил себя на том, что и его собственная мимика тоже застывает в подобиях разговоров с доком.

— Нет… да, — передумал он. — Не совсем.

Минце ждал, уставившись на него черными, расширенными в тусклом свете зрачками. — Слова "хочу кое-что у тебя спросить" не стоило понимать буквально, — сказал Фенхель. — Но да, я хотел спросить...

Фенхель остановился, задумавшись. Он плохо соображал.

Это было бессмысленно — и, наверно, неприятно. Может быть, больно? Вспыхнула жестокая мысль, что ему самому было бы легче, если бы его интерес Минце задевал. Но признаков того, что док уязвлен или обижен, не было заметно.

От близости Минце, от его ровного спокойствия заново вживленное и заново сломанное сердце Фенхеля заходилось в груди, испарина выступила на лбу и верхней губе. Что? — хватался он за хаотично вспыхивающие в голове вопросы — что ему от Минце нужно?

Перед ним был конструкт, искусственное биосоздание — существо, которое не рождалось младенцем, у которого никогда не было родителей — даже на уровне сперматозоида и яйцеклетки, не было детства, не было этапов взросления и становления, не было родного дома, реальных воспоминаний, развилок выбора, ошибок по неопытности, бессмысленных поступков, розовых очков, упущенных возможностей и разбитых надежд, не было друзей, врагов, побегов, возвращений, преступлений и расплат... Так чего Фенхель добивался? Чего от него ждал?

— Что? — эхом повторил док.

От него не пахло — даже вблизи. Чистое дыхание, чистая одежда, чистые волосы — ничего органического, ничего фармацевтического, ничего парфюмерного. Он был стерилен.

— Ты умеешь скучать? — спросил Фенхель.

— Скучать?

Можно было поставить себе в заслугу промелькнувшую в глазах Минце растерянность, на долю секунды обращенный внутрь взгляд.

— Да. Тосковать по чему-нибудь. Или кому-то.

— Не знаю. Мне никогда не приходилось.

— А испытывать тягу? — мелькнувшая растерянность пропала, тишина и каменное равнодушие в ответ отозвалось болезненным уколом в груди. — Привязанность?.. Не приходилось?

Фенхель всегда предпочитал контакты по обоюдному согласию, но и ему случалось ломать сопротивление — мерзковатый опыт, о котором он старался не вспоминать. Стоя на расстоянии шага от Минце, он не чувствовал никакого отклика на свои смешанные, но определенные чувства, ничего: ни ответного желания, ни отвращения, ни страха. Не было ни призыва, ни стремления сохранить дистанцию.

— Когда ты предложил мне встретиться здесь, чтобы "кое о чем спросить", я решил, что это предложение заняться сексом, — без выражения сказал Минце.

Фенхель криво улыбнулся от такой формулировки, хотя не удивился бы, скажи док "вступить в половой акт" или еще что похуже.

— Это оно и было, — подтвердил он.

Он откинул со лба назад липкую, влажную прядь.

— То, о чем ты спрашиваешь, как-то изменит твои намерения?

Фенхель задумался и тяжело, с одышкой рассмеялся.

— Никак.

Было маловероятно, чтобы Андреус — или как там его настоящее имя — не пользовался собственным изобретением по прямому назначению, раз уж оно вышло сконструированным так ладно. Воздуха на вдох не хватило, свет сузился в точку, колени дрогнули, капля холодного пота сорвалась и потекла вдоль позвоночника от лопаток к пояснице. Фенхель удержал равновесие, схватившись за локоть Минце. Док быстро шагнул вперед и помог ему устоять, прижав к себе за пояс.

— В служебных отсеках вредно долго находиться даже абсолютно здоровым.

Фенхель отдышался, но не спешил отстраняться. От соприкосновения с телом Минце ему становилось заметно легче. Сердечный блок вернулся к привычному, лишь немного ускоренному ритму и больше не сбоил. Фенхель уперся лбом в стерильное плечо дока, провел, промокая пот, и только потом отнял голову. Минце уступал ему в росте и комплекции, но не пошатнулся под тяжестью веса: руки у него были крепкими, и опорой он оказался надежной. Отодвигаясь, Фенхель скользнул взглядом по его лицу — док продолжал прозрачно и пусто смотреть перед собой. Закрывает ли он глаза при поцелуе, подумалось Фенхелю.

— Не сегодня, — словно угадав его мысли, твердо сказал Минце. — И не здесь.

Когда и где? — собирался спросить Фенхель, но вместо этого спросил:

— Ты пришел, потому что согласен? Или потому что  _ хочешь _ ?

Или потому что тебе без разницы?

— Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться.

— Мне уже лучше. Подожди, — унизительно попросил Фенхель, вместо того чтобы оставить его в покое.

Вне привычной среды, без своих приборов и спасительных медицинских манипуляций Минце не выглядел таким холодно-уверенным и отрешенным, его сдержанная немногословность и уход от вопросов выдавали дезориентированность и даже беспомощность.

— У тебя нет ответа на мой вопрос, — констатировал Фенхель с оттенком необъяснимой горечи. — Ты просто хотел попробовать с кем-то еще, кроме стареющего интенданта. С кем-то, кто не причинит тебе вреда и кого можно всерьез не опасаться. Это все?

А что еще ты хотел от болванки человека? Накатившая досада была несправедлива, бессмысленна и глупа, но от этого не становилась меньше.

— Мне надо идти, — сказал Минце, не глядя на него.

— Иди, — разрешил Фенхель. Он отпустил его локоть, отступил на шаг, но не удержался от укола: — А то интендант Андреус...

— Интендант Андреус не считает меня полноценным человеком, — неожиданно перебил Минце.

Наполненный ядом Фенхель едва не уточнил: не считает — и потому использует по собственному усмотрению, или не считает — и потому не трогает, полагая это ниже своего достоинства?

— Возможно, — Минце сделал паузу и снизил тембр, — он меня ненавидит.

— За что?

— Я результат эксперимента, успешного и провального одновременно. Дело всей его жизни. Продукт, решивший поставленные задачи, но не достигший цели — единственно значимой для него лично.

Черты дока едва заметно передернуло, тень прошла по лицу, прежде чем оно снова разгладилось.

— Извини, — выдохнул Фенхель. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

Это была ложь — хотел.

Минце поднял на него взгляд. Он тоже знал.

— Я человек настолько, насколько меня им считают, — сказал он. — Я много об этом думал, но у меня нет другого ответа. Я пришел сюда, потому что ты меня позвал. Потому что ты хотел меня видеть. Это все.

Прости, хотел повторить Фенхель, прости меня, но вместо этого произнес:

— Когда и где? Если уж не сейчас и не здесь?

Грубо, растопыренной пятерней он собрал в кулак ткань врачебной униформы на груди у дока и притянул его к себе. Минце прикрыл глаза, но Фенхель не знал, объяснялось ли это его желанием, способностью забываться или испугом. Поцелуй был безвкусным и по-медицински пресным — было бы странно, если бы в страсти Минце оказался чем-то иным, — но от этого Фенхель, вопреки логике, только еще больше терял голову.

 

***

Веки царапало мерзким ощущением песка под ресницами, Фенхель несколько раз моргнул, выдавливая влагу из слезящихся глаз. Разреженный, застоявшийся без искусственного ветра воздух делал движения заторможенными и ватными. Приглушенные куполом багровые мазки Алой искажали очертания зданий, причудливо выгибая контур крыш и стен, антенны и вышки отбрасывали изломанные тени на тянущийся вдоль корпусов тренировочный плац.

Нужный корпус был последним и стоял на отшибе — сразу за ним тянулись склады и начиналась низкая каменистая гряда, доходящая до генераторов.

При его появлении Андреус поднял голову и по-птичьи склонил ее набок, цепко прищурился, поймав Фенхеля в фокус.

Все в интенданте: кожа, глаза, волосы, ресницы и даже одежда — было пепельно-желтым, словно он целиком, от подошв до макушки, был покрыт въевшейся песчаной пылью. Он долго рассматривал стоящего перед ним Фенхеля — открыто и скрупулезно, и во взгляде его читался неприязненный, препарирующий интерес.

— Вас это развлекает? — наконец спросил он. Голос у него был надтреснутый и тихий, но не отталкивающий.

— А вас? — отозвался Фенхель.

Возвращать вопрос было глупо, такой ход сразу обесценивал его как достойного внимания собеседника, но это было единственное, что Фенхель на самом деле хотел бы знать.

Андреус ожидаемо, с усталой брезгливостью скривил губы.

— Давайте сразу к делу. Что вам известно? — он дернул пальцем вверх, останавливая готового открыть рот Фенхеля, и тот, к удивлению для себя, замер, словно ему отключили звук. — Не тратьте моего времени, лейтенант. Вы знаете, о чем речь.

О  _ ком _ , хотелось поправить Фенхелю, но он не стал. Выбранное интендантом слово сказало больше любых объяснений, которые Фенхель все равно никогда бы не получил.

— То, что вы скормили ему, — пожал он плечами. — Вы же знаете, что он не умеет врать. Ну и кое-что я додумал сам.

От последнего добавления Андреус пренебрежительно отмахнулся: пустое.

— И полученная информация привела вас в возбуждение, — утвердительно заключил он. Фенхелю стало противно — вопреки осознанию, что это очень нехитрый укол. Что-то подавляюще магнетическое было то ли во взгляде интенданта, то ли в его жестах и голосе, Фенхель чувствовал, как поддается его воле безотчетно, не понимая даже, в чем она состоит.

— Хвостатые женщины-кошки с Тау, — огрызнулся он, — приводят меня в возбуждение.

— Вы даже не подумали, что полученная информация может быть ложной или неверно истолкованной, — не обращая внимания на его детский выпад, продолжил Андреус. Его тусклый тон и невозмутимость напомнили Фенхелю другие беседы.

— А вы похожи, — сказал он и неожиданно поразил какую-то незримую мишень: интендант замолк и остро взглянул на него. Фенхель не смог отвести глаз, будто его вздернули и держали за подбородок.

— Чем? — отрывисто спросил Андреус.

— Вы могли бы быть его отцом, — позаимствовав чужую манеру игнорировать реплики, продолжил Фенхель. — Хотя... почему могли бы? По сути, нет особой разницы, чем именно вы его делали.

Ему вдруг стало смешно. Будь так, насколько все стало бы проще: смазливая папина детка из приличной семьи спуталась не с тем парнем и ославилась в маленьком городке. Фенхель, пожалуй, даже безропотно позволил бы пересчитать себе ребра за нахальство и самонадеянность. Смех застрял в горле, когда интендант рывком поднялся из-за стола. Андреус был высоким, даже долговязым, широкоплечим, сутулым и на вид очень выносливым, точно сотканным из переплетенных суровых нитей-жил. Он передвигался странно, по-паучьи. Что-то заставило Фенхеля вытянуться в струну и опустить руки по швам при первом же его шаге.

Без шансов, мрачно подумал он, ни малейшей надежды вырвать отсюда Минце. Власть, которую имел над ним его создатель, должна была быть непреодолимой.

— Глупое примитивное животное, — раздельно произнес Андреус, каждое слово камнем падало на дно живота, заставляя Фенхеля внутренне вздрагивать, — сводящее все к инстинктам и простейшим потребностям. Неспособное оценить, что за существо оказалось рядом, и найти ему применение за рамками низменных желаний. Тебе не дано заметить пропасти между собственной ничтожностью и чужим совершенством, но ты без тени сомнения готов присвоить его и приспособить под свои грязные нужды.

— Остальные совершенства, прежде чем уничтожить, вы собирались продавать по борделям? — выдавил Фенхель, горло сдавило сильнее, и он почти засипел: — Возвышенно.

Холодный, изжелта-серый огонь мизантропии в глазах Андреуса медленно погас и сменился утомленной гадливостью.

— Это неправда, — передернул он плечами и отпустил мысленную хватку. — Что ты можешь об этом знать.

Фенхель втянул воздух носом. Природное упрямство не давало ему заткнуться:

— У него было имя?

— Что?

— Имя. Или совершенству оно ни к чему? Минце — позывной базы, любой прибывший получает свой из списка. Я не спрашивал, но вы — сами — когда-нибудь давали ему настоящее имя?

Андреус шагнул к нему, застыл строго напротив и уставился немигающим взглядом. Поднимающаяся изнутри горячая злость прибавляла Фенхелю сил сопротивляться.

— Я так и думал.

Он сделал усилие, чтобы не повернуть голову сначала вправо, потом влево, позволяя себя изучить.

— Вот оно что, — сделал для себя выводы Андреус. — Чувства. Это забавно, — без тени насмешки, с пригибающим равнодушием исследователя дрозофил произнес он. — Впрочем, мало что меняет. Разве что свидетельствует о еще большей вашей глупости. Не засоряйте голову пустыми иллюзиями. Он не способен к привязанности или осознанному выбору партнера. Хотя не лишен желаний.

Из-под затылка выдернули стальную руку, Фенхель покачнулся и едва не упал, когда интендант повернулся спиной.

— Я должен вам что-то говорить, или вы сами все понимаете, лейтенант? — теряя к нему интерес, спросил Андреус. С той же отталкивающей пластикой паука он переместился обратно к столу. — Моя возможность повлиять на ситуацию вам, полагаю, ясна.

— Он вас когда-нибудь трогал?

Интендант медленно опустился в кресло и откинулся к спинке, снова полоснув его опасной бритвой взгляда.

— Я имею в виду: по своему желанию, — уточнил Фенхель, — не как врач, не как послушный результат эксперимента? Без перчаток. Кожа к коже. Просто потому что ему захотелось.

— У него есть желания... — произнес Андреус с непонятной интонацией: то ли вопросительно, то ли утвердительно. — Но я могу сделать так...

— Я его заберу, — наглея, перебил Фенхель, и на миг ясная, твердая уверенность сделала все очевидным. — Потому что это вы не знаете ему цены. Вы его не стоите тоже. И кто из нас двоих примитивнее: я в своих грязных желаниях или вы в своем чистом снобизме — еще вопрос. Как вы думаете, кого выберет существо, неспособное сделать выбор?

Интендант без движения сидел за столом. Лицо его казалось застывшей гипсовой маской. Ребра Фенхеля обхватило и стиснуло обручем, воздух выходил из легких в принужденном выдохе.

— Увижу свое имя в списке патрульных, позову его с собой. И он пойдет, — прохрипел Фенхель. — Хотите проверить?

— Я могу... — механически повторил Андреус, но привычный номер не прошел, сказанное Фенхелем отразилось на его чертах мгновенной вспышкой ярости и заставило оборвать фразу.

— Сделать так, чтобы он не пошел? — предположил за него Фенхель. — Уничтожить его, как остальных? 

 

***

Было темно и тихо, Фенхель не видел ничего, кроме очерченного световым контуром изгиба — от локтя к тонущему в черноте затылку. Чужие ребра под ладонью ходили всё спокойнее и реже, загнанное дыхание рядом выровнялось и стало почти неслышным.

В духоте и сладкой обессиленности он плыл, как в облаке, растворяясь, ощущая себя бестелесным, распыленным на атомы. Ничто не мешало, не омрачало момента — ни страха, ни стыда, ни рефлексий, ни тревоги, только разлитое в воздухе ленивое, сонное блаженство.

— Андреус любил его, — отрезвляюще, без хрипотцы и недавней одышки вдруг произнес Минце. — И поэтому не мог оставаться рациональным и объективным. Когда не нашлось способа спасти его жизнь, он решил спасти свою — от его смерти. Думаю, это был основной мотив работы над  биоконструктами. — Минце обернулся, рассеянный свет выхватил из темноты его профиль. — Они начинали эксперимент вместе. Фабрега дал согласие на гипотетическое создание копии себя. До завершения проекта он не дожил. Реакция Андреуса на полученный результат — физическое и психологическое отторжение — свидетельствует о том, что полного воспроизведения личности добиться не удалось.

Фенхель не хотел говорить об этом — по крайней мере, сейчас. Сейчас хотелось говорить совсем о другом. Будь он проще и глупее, спросил бы в лоб, как спрашивают у шлюх, заранее зная (и плевать) заученный (и плевать) ответ: да, было охуенно, и ты, конечно, лучший, и никогда раньше, и ни с кем ничего похожего, — потому что такой примитив и мечтал услышать. Ведь он старался — действительно как ни с кем и никогда старался — и неужели не заслужил?

С другой стороны, Минце впервые заговорил с ним сам — без профессиональной необходимости, без уламываний и заданных обстоятельствами тем. Вдруг это и было признание, тот самый грубый комплимент стараниям? Такая трактовка льстила.

— Нехорошо, — сказал Фенхель, — называть себя "полученным результатом". Нельзя.

— Почему?

От прозвучавшего вопроса он на мгновение потерялся. Каждый отклик Минце по-прежнему вызывал смятение и недоверие — в реальность общения с ним не верилось больше, чем в физический контакт. Фенхель придвинулся и поцеловал Минце в спину. Кожа на ней была гладкой и чуть-чуть липкой, но не влажной. Фенхель нащупал ртом округлость позвонка, мягко обхватил губами, засосал — без языка, сухо, — потом перешел к следующему.

Минце не шевельнулся — не вздрогнул, не отстранился, не пресек ласку, но и не расслабился, отдаваясь ей. И все же Фенхель чувствовал: нравится. Поцеловал рядом с хребтом, мазнул по выступающему краю лопатки.

— Потому что ты человек.

Он пропустил руку под локтем Минце, обнял и крепче прижался.

— У тебя есть имя? — спросил в затылок.

Волосы щекотно скользнули по лицу: Минце качнул или повел головой в неопределенном жесте.

— Много. Мы часто переезжали, полностью меняя данные и легенды. К имени привыкаешь быстрее, чем к месту или людям. Это только набор звуков. Необходимая в социуме условность. Ни одно из них не имеет для меня особого значения, я не идентифицирую себя с ними.

— Жаль, — сказал Фенхель. — У каждого человека должно быть имя... У меня есть.

Втайне он, конечно, хотел бы, чтобы Минце спросил, но знал, что тот не станет. И ладно. Одно то, что док не ушел сразу, а остался — и теперь вот так запросто, без принуждения и недовольства лежал в объятиях, стало нежданным, да и незаслуженным, пожалуй, подарком. Этот жест — то ли милосердия, то ли медицинской заботы — делал произошедшее между ними чем-то большим, чем все, что случалось в жизни Фенхеля до сих пор.

— Я никогда не был ребенком, как любой  биоконструкт, — сказал Минце. — Но иногда мне снится мое детство. Очень ярко и осязаемо. Проснувшись, я точно различаю, что из увиденного действительно  _ было _ , а что достроено подсознанием. И материал для "достройки" — тоже не обработка опыта моего физического бытия.

Фенхель неожиданно подумал об Андреусе — каково ему? Мертвенно-желтый, иссушенный и изъязвленный своей незатухающей страстью — что если он и правда видел перед собой лишь предмет своей любви? Что если все безжизненное, выморочное в Минце вовсе не следствие искусственного создания, отсутствия социальных навыков и привычной человеческой среды? Что если его прототип и сам был таким — космического холода и астрономического притяжения телом, на цепи вечной орбиты которого Андреус сходил с ума так же, как Фенхель теперь: прижимал к себе, целовал в лопатки, ловил каждое слово.

— Я не застал Фабрегу живым, со мной никто о нем не говорил, а читал я только официальные сводки, но мне известно то, что неизвестно о нем никому, я готов детально описать то, что не зафиксировано — и не могло быть зафиксировано — нигде. Иногда я продолжаю начатый разговор, если тема все еще меня занимает, с того момента, на котором он прервался, но Андреус не включается сразу. Он многое стал забывать. — Голос Минце сковал лед, он звучал неузнаваемо и жестко. — А я помню — слишком много лишнего и того, о чем сам он предпочел бы забыть... Между нами ничего не было. Между нами нынешними, — пояснил док. — Он не прикасается ко мне без надобности, избегает малейших физических контактов, он отшатнется, если я окажусь на полшага ближе допустимого, но что делать мне с багажом наших интимных отношений в своей голове: с архивом из мест, поз, ощущений, картинок, запахов, вкусов? Я  _ видел _ его таким, каким он себя даже не представляет.

Фенхель щелкнул пальцами — лампа над кроватью тускло вспыхнула — и приподнялся над Минце на локте. Тот моргнул от света, Фенхель потянул его за плечо, укладывая на спину, перекинул ногу через него к другому краю постели и замер, вгляделся в его лицо: проступившая сквозь его черты заостренная, злая чужеродность медленно таяла.

— Андреуса это пугает?

— Отвращает, — поправил Минце. — Но разве он не этого хотел?

Фенхель провел горячей ладонью по его лицу, стирая остатки чуждости, успокаивая. Док не возражал. Руки его безвольно лежали по бокам от тела.

— Вопрос терминологии, конечно, — своим привычным, ровным тоном продолжил он. — Но в строгом смысле я, разумеется, не человек. Существующая в моей физической оболочке личность не уникальна.

— Я тоже какая-то часть эксперимента? — перебил его Фенхель. — Расскажи. Я не обижусь. Просто интересно. Есть какое-то объяснение выбора меня в качестве объекта?

Он обхватил правое запястье дока, поднял и завел кисть к изголовью. Потом проделал то же самое с левой рукой. Беспрекословность, кукольная податливость Минце в сочетании с вселенской, бескрайней пустотой его глаз не давала Фенхелю дышать.

— Ты не часть эксперимента, — качнул головой док.

Он не врал. Не умел врать. Сердце Фенхеля забилось сильнее.

— Тогда почему я? Почему не кто-то другой?

— Я искал объяснение, но не нашел. Ты ничем не лучше других. — Док помолчал и добавил нехотя, словно через силу: — Объективно.

Стиснув коленями его бока и прижимая запястья к кровати, Фенхель нагнулся и оказался с ним лицом к лицу. Минце приоткрыл рот, тонкая кайма радужки обрамляла расширенные зрачки.

— Зачем ты тогда, в первый раз, снял перчатки?

Что-то по-прежнему нераспознаваемое до конца, неуловимое, отдаленно похожее на растерянность или беззащитность, исказило взгляд и черты Минце.

— Захотелось, — сказал он.

***

Это был линкор.

Третьего или четвертого поколения, не позже — еще эпохи Подъема.

Огромный и мощный, с разнокалиберными орудийными комплексами, посадочными площадками, башнями-цитаделями по правому и левому борту и прочими излишествами вроде эстакад-транспортеров и стартовых катапульт.

Небесная крепость.

Похожие Фенхель видел только в архивных документалках — в них линкоры степенно и жутко выплывали под суровые марши, закрывая небо над материковыми базами. Свидетельство величия тогдашней индустрии и эйфории постдоговорных десятилетий, они должны были одним своим видом вызывать священный ужас, уверенность в завтрашнем дне и восторг от размаха. И внушали, что уж там, даже короткие документалки производили неизгладимое впечатление. Но архивные съемки не передавали всей инфернальности монстра вживую. В реальности он выглядел в разы более внушительным, колоссальным и жутким.

Появление любого патрульного корабля на горизонте — главное событие базы, но появление на горизонте корабля такого класса стало бы событием для всех даже на материке. Сигнал только был запеленгован, а летно-стыковочный корпус уже стоял на ушах, распространяя самые невероятные слухи о грядущем прибытии и будоража офицерский состав и казармы. К моменту появления линкора в пределах видимости градус ажиотажа достиг максимума, больное, лихорадочное воодушевление охватило всех, как вирус. Штаб-компания гудела и ни о чем другом говорить не могла. Стыковочная команда была сформирована в кратчайшие сроки, от желающих причаститься к процессу не было отбоя. Выбрали лучших. Подняли чертежи, запросили дополнительные данные и инструкции, отсмотрели все возможные записи, десятки раз прогнали швартовку на тренажерах.

В атмосферу линкор решили не заводить, хотя возможность приземления на планетах со слабой гравитацией у кораблей этой серии была: жесткий каркас и выдвижные посадочные опоры позволяли, но начальник базы решил не рисковать — логично предположив, что функция рассчитана все же на экстренные случаи, а нынешний к ним не относится.

На время швартовки от обязанностей освободили всех дежурных, сдвинули графики сдачи и заступления на посты, изменили работу пищеблоков, ненадолго выпустили даже обитателей гауптвахт. На плацу у центральной взлетной было не протолкнуться: линкором любоваться можно было с любой точки базы, но вывод из доков на орбиту причального терминала и процесс стыковки лучше и удобнее всего было наблюдать здесь. С такой махиной без внутреннего управления запуск продублировали страховочным блоком, количество и мощность силовых тросов увеличили.

На забитой людьми площади было удивительно тихо. Переговаривались негромко и коротко, а по большей части молчали — придавленные то ли мрачным величием корабля, то ли напряженным ожиданием сложной стыковки, то ли мыслями о миссии, которой никто из зевак не избежит. Пришедший из прошлого линкор как никакое другое судно до него воплощал ее фатальную неотвратимость.

Зрелище было мрачное, масштабное, пугающее — и, безусловно, красивое.

Сейчас, на максимальном снижении становились заметны детали — вплоть до листов обшивки. Некогда серебристо-стальная, светлая, она потускнела и поблекла, кое-где виднелись вмятины от метеоритных обломков и рубцы-разрывы по швам. Наползающие соты пусковых шахт смотрели в толпу пустыми глазницами, люки технических шлюзов выглядели наглухо вросшими в проемы, а стыковочные узлы не подавали признаков активности. Машина не откликалась на зов, не шла на контакт. И все же она не выглядела мертвой. Одичавшей, бездушной, спящей — но не мертвой. Сколько времени линкор шел до ближайшей базы после, того как включилась система возврата, по сигналам и полученным данным судить было сложно.

Первый причал взмыл вверх, и площадь разом свистнула — приметы на базе возводили в ранг обрядов: суеверие это или не суеверие, каждый был волен считать по-своему, но пренебрегать их соблюдением не позволялось никому. Фенхель оглядел завороженные, изменившиеся лица. Он не сразу увидел стоящего чуть поодаль, по правую руку от него Перца. Черты его просветлели, в глазах горел жадный блеск влюбленности. Боковым зрением он заметил интерес Фенхеля и, не поворачиваясь, собственнически, довольно улыбнулся.

— Моя девочка.

Согласно табелю о рангах патрульных кораблей, помимо литерно-цифрового обозначения, у прибывшего линкора было имя — "Анна-Кинеберга", в честь легендарной Аки, отбившей нападение на Целинные Земли и поднявшей в контратаку Северное крыло группировки Лиги. Это был странный выбор — менее подходящий под образ корабль сложно было найти. Монструозно тяжеловесный и маломаневренный, он мог бы называться "Генеральный Штаб Объединенных войск" — полным списком.

— Такой "девочке" нужна большая команда, — сказал Фенхель.

Перец отмахнулся от его слов, возможно, даже не услышал. Он не сводил глаз со звездолета.

Причал достиг первой линии купола. Голубоватая вспышка на глазах разошлась небольшим ровным кругом и сомкнулась, когда игла зонда вошла в его центр. Площадь выдохнула. Прокол второй линии "колпака" с берега выглядел обычно как слабое точечное свечение, а проход третьей отмечали только приборы, но мысль о том, что прямо сейчас над его головой открыт "выход", заставила Фенхеля замереть. Непреодолимая, острая тяга рвануть вверх, метнуться вслед за зондом на мгновение охватила его — и так же резко отпустила, оставив по себе горечь невозможности.

Сам процесс стыковки больше угадывался, дорисовывался в голове по знакомым любому военному кадрам, чем воочию наблюдался, но пришедшие на плац пялились в небо, задрав головы, и не думали расходиться. Если все пройдет в штатном режиме, за первым причальным терминалом должен будет отправиться второй, а затем и третий.

Фенхель еще раз пробежался взглядом по головам. Что-то знакомое зацепило, царапнуло сознание.

Впереди, у взлетной полосы, за выносными сиденьями высшего состава возвышалась тощая долговязая фигура с седой макушкой. Ссутуленные плечи, желтая кожа и характерный профиль не позволяли ошибиться. Фенхель поискал глазами, но дока рядом с ним не обнаружил. Похоже, Минце не было на плацу.

Сам не зная зачем, Фенхель двинулся к интенданту, пробираясь сквозь плотно стоящую массу людей, и через недолгое время был уже рядом. Он знал, Андреус видел и его самого, и его усилия, но никак этого не показывал.

— Вам нравится линкор, герр интендант? — обнаглев, обратился к нему не по форме Фенхель.

— Красивый склеп, — без возмущения и злости в голосе ответил Андреус. — Я помню, как его запускали.

Он тоже смотрел на корабль, не отрываясь, но совсем иначе, чем Перец или остальные офицеры, — без удивления, очень буднично, с каким-то обреченным смирением и даже тоской. Ни восторга, ни пиетета, ни ностальгического умиления. Впрочем, ненависти и гнева, которые изливались на Фенхеля во время предыдущего разговора, тоже ни капли не ощущалось.

— Те, кто отправлялся на нем, знали, что не вернутся?

— Предполагали, — сказал Андреус. — Первые патрули состояли только из добровольцев.

Фенхель молча качнул головой: ясно. Он испытывал неловкость. Говорить им было больше не о чем. Что за глупость толкнула его сунуться к интенданту? Он уже собирался отойти, не прощаясь, когда Андреус вдруг продолжил:

— Фаби хотел уйти на таком. Он собирался подавать прошение в комитет по формированию патрульных команд.

— Но вы ему не позволили, — не удержался Фенхель.

Андреус вздохнул и посмотрел на него.

— Вы уже насладились зрелищем? — указал он в сторону корабля. Стыковка только начиналась, и Фенхель ни за что не покинул бы смотровую площадку, не подойди он так невовремя к Андреусу, однако вопрос был задан так, что ответить "нет" отчего-то не представлялось возможным, и Фенхель против воли утвердительно кивнул. 

— Тогда идем ко мне, — предложил Андреус в приказном тоне.

 

Он сказал "ко мне", а не "к нам". Ни о чем не говорящая мелочь, но Фенхель ее отметил со странным удовлетворением.

Андреус двигался немного впереди легко и быстро, без видимой поспешности отмеривая шагами дорогу. Фенхель невольно ускорился, чтоб от него не отстать. Он ожидал, что идти придется недолго, по рангу дом интенданта должен был располагаться в центральном жилом блоке, где размещалось все командование, но, к удивлению, они обошли центральные корпуса по круговой линии, не задерживаясь, пересекли квартал технарей, восточный квартал и направились к самому дальнему, за которым располагались только склады.

Оставленные и жильцами, и охраной блоки выглядели отчужденной, заброшенной зоной. Фенхель с Андреусом шли по пустым линиям, поворачивали и огибали корпус за корпусом, не встречая ни души, а над их головами, перекрывая полнеба и восход Алой, тяжело нависал мертвый гигант-линкор с веселым девичьим именем. Фенхель подумал: если бы интендант решил разделаться с ним, то лучшего момента и придумать было бы нельзя, — и усмехнулся.

Коттедж находился на отшибе и, судя по всему, действительно был предоставлен в распоряжение Андреуса и Минце целиком — две стандартные входные двери здесь были соединены в одну двустворчатую, внутренняя перегородка между половинами частично была разобрана, и сразу за дезактивационной камерой открывался широкий холл, непохожий на стандартные помещения базы: два глубоких кресла в старинном стиле, низкий стол, закрытые полки до потолка, имитация огня в нише и странный длинноворсный ковер на полу. На панорамной панели — пейзаж с белыми песчаниками и неизвестной Фенхелю сдвоенной звездой.

Он прошел в дом и остановился в проеме холла, Андреус не приглашал его внутрь — ни словом, ни кивком, ни жестом. Не обращал на него внимания. Казалось, погруженный в свои мысли, он вообще забыл о существовании гостя. Сначала скрылся ненадолго в боковой двери слева, вернулся в другой одежде, по-прежнему не глядя на Фенхеля. Еще более худой и нескладный на вид без форменного комбинезона, Андреус макушкой едва не доставал до потолка своей гостиной и перемещался по дому так же стремительно и легко, как и вне его, — метнулся в угол, потом к столу.

Фенхель молча ждал, никак не напоминая о себе.

Перед тем, как войти в дом, Андреус бросил беглый, дерганый взгляд на окно правого крыла корпуса. Оно было темным. Спят в разных половинах, тепло разлилось в душе Фенхеля осознание, не докладывают друг другу о своих планах.

— Выпьете? — неожиданно предложил интендант, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь в его сторону.

В руке у него была бутылка и два стакана.

Фенхель сделал несколько шагов и без разрешения опустился в кресло. Андреус сел напротив и разлил до середины стаканов что-то густо-вязкое и пахнущее давно забытым: травами, древесной корой, землей... Фенхель смело глотнул — и гортань обожгло горечью. Он приложился еще. И без долгого перерыва снова. Жгло не слабее, чем первый глоток, даже, пожалуй, сильнее, но при этом становилось заметно легче, словно огонь пожирал изнутри все то, что тянуло и саднило душу.

Андреус сидел с уже пустым стаканом — выпил залпом, — уронив руки между коленей и опустив голову.

— Вы правы. Я не давал ему уйти, — глухо начал он и добавил: — Фаби, — хотя пояснений не требовалось.

Фенхель протянул руку к бутылке и наполнил его стакан до краев. Андреус не возражал — или попросту не заметил.

— Я превратил конец его жизни в чудовищную, растянутую агонию. Продлевал полное боли существование, потому что не мог смириться с тем, что его не будет рядом. Концентрированный, клинический, холодный эгоизм. Я до самого конца не верил, что ничего нельзя сделать — совсем ничего, думал только о себе: как я буду один. Обвинял и ненавидел всех: родных Фаби — за доставшийся ему генетический дефект, своих — за то, что лезли и отвлекали, требуя от меня внимания, врачей — за бессилие и неспособность справиться с болезнью, общих друзей — за непонимание и равнодушие, себя — за невозможность спасти, даже его самого... В конечном итоге все от нас отвернулись, потому что я был последовательно невыносим. И только Фаби меня терпел, и ни за что не винил, и потакал мне, и соглашался на все, даже когда для него это превратилось в чистое страдание. Нас бросили, и я был только рад. Мы остались вдвоем. Мне нравилось, что у него нет никого, кроме меня, потому что и мне, кроме него, никто больше не был нужен. И никто не мог мне помешать забрать его себе любым способом, любой ценой. — Андреус провел ладонями по лицу и судорожно вздохнул. — Я должен был за все это расплатиться.

Фенхель ни о чем не спрашивал, не подталкивал к продолжению ни словом, ни взглядом, ни кивком — был необъяснимо уверен, что деланным равнодушием вытянет больше, чем показным вниманием, и потому только прикладывался к стакану, больше смачивая рот, чем глотая.

Он не очень понимал, в чем расплата, но смолчал, не проявляя навязчивого интереса.

— Я хотел обмануть... — Андреус сделал паузу, обдумывая мысль, — не знаю, кого или что: законы бытия, жизнь, смерть, самого себя, всех вокруг. Мнил себя выше прочих — сверхчеловеком, богом, у которого никто не смел отнять то, что ему дорого. Я был обязан вернуть себе свое... И вернул.

Он завис, глядя в одну точку, стискивая стакан в узловатых пальцах, и теперь уже Фенхель без спросу плеснул ему настойки.

— Вернул, — эхом повторил Андреус. — Вернул себе Фаби... Только Фаби из другой реальности. В которой он встретил меня когда-то — и остался равнодушен. В которой я ничего для него не значил. Просто знакомый. Коллега и не самый приятный, но вынужденный сосед. Мне казалось, я приму все, лишь бы он снова оказался рядом, — и я принимал. Но каждый день видеть в глазах того, кто вся твоя жизнь, безучастный, препарирующий холод оказалось... больно. Он знает обо мне все, понимает меня лучше, чем я сам себя, пунктуально хранит в памяти все мелочи и детали, которые я растерял, и все это для него чудовищное  _ ничто _ . А самое ужасное на данный момент заключается в том, что с Фаби — прежним,  _ моим _ , Фаби — мы были вместе всего ничего в сравнении со временем, проведенным с Фаби новым. И теперь я не уверен в том, что тот, первый, вообще существовал где-либо, кроме моего воображения, что он не был плодом моего самообмана и необузданного эго и действительно хоть немного любил меня, а не просто терпел, перемолотый жерновами моей страсти. Я почти не помню, каким он был со мной тогда, я забываю, каково нам было вместе... Если б его чувства составляли значимую часть личности, одна ошибка не могла перечеркнуть их и его реплика не выдала бы полный ноль по шкале любви ко мне.

Фенхель переоценил — свою выдержку или свою стойкость к алкоголю. Пойло было крепким, кровь разгоняла опьянение, ноги стали ватными, в голову ударила дурная, шалая легкость и злость  _ Реплика _ , нехорошо передернуло его,  _ реплика _ .

— Почему ты не дал ему имени?

Андреус очнулся и смерил его своим обычным уничтожающим взглядом.

— Кому? — словно идиоту, бросил он. — Фаби?

— Он не Фаби, — отзеркалил тон Фенхель.

Интендант усмехнулся и требовательно протянул стакан. Фенхель с удивлением обнаружил, что все еще сжимает бутылку в руке и опять пропустил момент, когда Андреус успел заглотить предыдущую нехилую порцию.

— Я вам благодарен, герр лейтенант, — неожиданно сообщил он хрипло, стукнув дном о столешницу.

— За что? — не дождавшись продолжения, все же спросил Фенхель.

— За честность, — пожал плечами Андреус. — За предупреждение. Вы пообещали забрать его у меня — и забираете. Спасибо, что не сразу. По предварительной заявке. Мне нужно было это время, чтобы смириться. Я не пережил бы побега. А сам Фаби мне бы ничего не сообщил.

Голос интенданта звучал все глуше и тише, губы его шевелились, а слов уже было не разобрать. У Фенхеля неприятно задрожало за грудиной, комната тронулась и медленной каруселью покатилась перед глазами, и липкое, ледяное ощущение животного страха поползло по коже. Воздуха перестало хватать. Над губой и на лбу выступили капли пота. Он вцепился в подлокотники и едва не блеванул на пол.

Резкий хлопок и мерзкий, царапающий хруст полоснули слух — и спазм отступил. Фенхель шумно втянул носом воздух и повернул голову: осколки толстостенного стакана лежали на раскрытой ладони Андреуса, сквозь его пальцы на ковер капала кровь.

— У тебя никогда не будет того, что было у меня, — он не отрывал взгляд от порезов, словно пытался загипнотизировать кровотечение. — Он ничего не сможет почувствовать. Тем более, к тебе. Ты… ты ничего собой не представляешь, чтобы он мог выделить тебя из толпы. Обычный солдафон.

— Спасибо за выпивку. Ядреная штука, — тяжело поднялся с кресла Фенхель. — Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Он потащился к выходу. Спина была мокрой от пота, ноги не слушались, в мышцах ощущалась противная слабость. Одной рукой держась за косяк, другой он неловко пытался натянуть берцы.

— Лейтенант! — выскочивший из холла Андреус успел обернуть кисть какой-то белой тряпкой. — Простите.

Извинения не выглядели искренними и давались интенданту с усилием. Но лицо его тем не менее было изжелта-бледным и жалким, как у больного: губы болезненно искривились, взгляд утратил привычное высокомерие и казался почти просительным.

— Герр лейтенант… Простите меня.

Фенхель поморщился — метаморфоза ему не нравилась.

— Если я подам рапорт на включение в Патруль, это что-то изменит? Если я уйду вместо вас, вы останетесь? Он — останется? Добровольно поданный рапорт можно отозвать, я узнавал. Он ведь бежит только от меня? — Интендант заглянул ему в глаза. — Зачем уходить вам обоим, если это сделаю я? Меня ничего больше здесь не держит. И я больше не собираюсь никого держать.

Фенхель перевел дыхание и одеревеневшими пальцами медленно застегнул комбинезон до горла.

— Я подумаю, — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавил он.

 

***

Фенхель шел по направляющим, не отрывая взгляда от зеленеющего по краям пути контура, проскакивая изгибы, повороты и рукава тоннеля на автомате, без помощи маркировки и звукового гида.

До медблока он добрался быстрее, чем ожидал. Привычная прохлада отрезвила, но не успокоила. Плещущаяся внутри ярость улеглась, сменившись тупой и распирающей, как от ударной волны, болью за грудиной. Он был контужен.

Если бы новый сердечный имплант накрылся, подумалось мельком, отказал без причины, было бы удачно. Но ритм даже не сбоил, ничего похожего, техника частила, но не загонялась и не откликалась на фантомные кульбиты.

Чужое, глухое сердце.

Чужая, синтезированная кожа.

Чужая, вмонтированная в него кость.

Чужое, серийное имя.

Что в нем вообще оставалось своего? Не так уж много. Тогда почему он продолжал считать себя прежним собой, а не кем-то другим, новым — модифицированной версией себя, если  _ настоящего _ его — того, который появился на свет несколько десятков лет назад, — давно не существовало?

Слабый запах дезинфектора в приемной, раньше почти приятный — волнующий, обещающий — теперь только бередил подсыхающую рану.

"Подойдите к идентификационному экрану. Назовите звание и позывной".

Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Лейтенант Фенхель.

Кто-то другой примет его позывной, когда он отправится в Патруль, и его прежнее — настоящее? — имя появится на Золотой стене, и только цифро-буквенный код отличит его от другого, следующего Фенхеля: род войск, год призыва, номер сектора, подразделение, отряд...

А еще раньше заполненная площадь с придыханием и тягостным, нехорошим облечением проводит линкор "Анна-Кинеберга" — и через полгода-год на базе появится новый Перец. Новый Минце. Фенхель предпочел бы никогда с ними не пересекаться — ненужная, бессмысленная сентиментальность. Откуда она у него?

Данные при рождении имена им всем возвращал Патруль только в обмен на смерть.

_ Озвучьте вашу проблему, лейтенант Фенхель. _

— Мне плохо, — сказал Фенхель.

"Конкретизируйте жалобу".

— Мне больно.

Короткий писк фиксировал каждый ответ.

_ Уточните локализацию болевых ощущений. _

— Фантомные боли.

_ Уточните локализацию фантомных болевых ощущений. _

Вырезанное сердце, утраченные мозги, ампутированная гордость...

— Что мне сделать? — раздражаясь, спросил Фенхель. Он был уверен, что его хорошо слышно. — Снова сунуться в казармы и устроить бойню? Выйти за купол без защиты? Отстрелить себе что-нибудь?..

Минце неслышно показался в проходе. Звук зуммера сменил шаг программы. Экран погас. Зеленая стрелка вспыхнула и указала путь.

_ Лейтенант Фенхель, пройдите в экспресс-лабораторию. _

— А правда, что самострелов латают без анестезии? — спросил Фенхель.

— Нет. — Был ли взгляд Минце и правда внимательно-настороженным, или Фенхель сам проецировал на застывшую идеальную маску свои ожидания и желания. — У меня пациент, лейтенант. И плановый осмотр техников через полчаса.

_ Лейтенант Фенхель, пройдите в экспресс-лабораторию. _

Он не шевелился.

— Действительно болит? — спросил тише Минце и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавил: — Где?

— Везде.

 

Фенхель тщетно пытался взвинтить себя, вернуть ту слепящую злость, что охватила его после визита к Андреусу, но не мог.

— Когда я должен был узнать?

Он шел сюда устроить сцену — некрасивую, пошлую и жалкую. Нарваться на неприятности, разбить что-нибудь, кричать, швыряться оскорблениями в бессмысленной попытке хоть чем-то задеть Минце, сделать ему плохо.

— Ты и правда пустая, бессердечная биокукла. Человеческая болванка с так и не проснувшейся душой.

В воображаемой сцене это звучало хлестко и грубо, заход был подлым — и плевать, но огонь внутри не занимался, ярость ушла, оставив тупую, ноющую обреченность.

Сложно было злиться в тихой прохладе бокса лицом к лицу с Минце, когда кончики его пальцев — голых, теплых, с мягкими, гладкими подушечками и бледными ногтями — касались кожи на груди, и от каждого их движения по телу мелкими искрами рассыпалась дрожь физического счастья, странным образом уживающегося с душевной раной.

— Ты себе противоречишь. Ты сам пытался убедить меня, что я такой же человек, как и все.

— Дурак был.

Минце стоял слишком близко, чтобы его можно было ненавидеть. Фенхель слабел, глядя, как дергаются его ресницы, как поднимаются и опускаются ребра, как шевелятся губы. Он замер ненадолго после ответа, и Фенхель готов был забить на все, вскинуть руку и погладить его по щеке, стирая обиду — воображаемую, придуманную им же, потому что через мгновение Минце уже продолжал по-прежнему ровно:

— Рубцовая ткань не должна болеть. Она не имеет полноценных нервных окончаний, а значит, и обычной чувствительности...

Фенхель был исполосован и регенерирован, разрезан, перекроен и сшит по новой, и, по логике Минце, давно превратился в бесчувственный кусок мяса, фаршированный биоматериалами. Тогда почему ему было так хорошо сейчас?

— Я узнал бы, увидев твое имя на Золотой стене? Ты вообще собирался мне сказать?

— Много раз.

— И что мешало?

Он выдавливал вопросы через силу. Разговор не хотелось продолжать: рубцовой ткани его души и тела больше всего на свете хотелось, чтоб ее продолжали трогать — вот так неспешно, уверенно и нежно. Страшило, что Минце вот-вот отступит и все оборвется, закончится, и тогда тоска оставленности сожмет в тисках ампутированное сердце, сомкнет над головой тяжелые готические своды и перекроет воздух и свет. Но Минце не отступал, к пальцам добавились ладони, два горячих пятна обожгли плечи, поползли по ключицам и медленно спустились к рассеченной грудине, вызывая трепет. И боль, и сладкий стыд уязвимости. Фенхель прикрыл глаза.

— Здесь? — спросил Минце.

— Везде.

Минце помолчал.

— Скорее всего патрульные умирают от естественных причин, один за другим, пока последний оставшийся в живых не подаст сигнал и в свой черед не отправится в аннигилятор, — словно зачитывая вслух инструкцию, сказал он. — Тогда система запустит режим возврата корабля на ближайшую базу. Судя по физическим характеристикам, если на борту не сложится внештатной ситуации, последним выжившим в команде окажусь я, а первым выбывшим из нее — вероятнее всего будешь ты. На корабле этой серии нет ни регенерационных камер, ни имплантатов, ни нужного количества биоматериала, ни условий для искусственного продления жизни. Без медицинской поддержки ты проживешь не так долго, как мог бы, оставшись на базе.

— Ты открыл мне глаза. Я же не знал, что из-за изношенности и списан с Материка сюда.

— Я пытаюсь объяснить, что мне мешало сказать, — переждав его реплику, без выражения продолжил Минце. — Я пришел к выводу, что не хочу видеть твою смерть.

Фенхель недоверчиво поднял на него глаза. Док смотрел мимо, вниз — туда, где на груди Фенхеля лежали его руки. Фенхель накрыл их своей — он ожидал, что будет горячо: внутри под ними бился и лизал ребра огонь, но кисти были чуть теплыми, гладкими и касались тела лишь слегка.

— Мне нравится думать о тебе. И легче верить, что ты есть где-то, пусть далеко, чем ждать неизбежного, зная, что ничем не смогу помочь.

Фенхель взял его за подбородок и приподнял, вглядываясь в черты. Минце не умел врать, ему незачем было, он был иначе и для другого создан, Фенхель понимал, но все равно сверлил взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что сказанное — правда.

Минце не сомневался, что он последует за ним, и все же не угадывал силу привязанности Фенхеля: о том, каково ему остаться здесь, он не думал.

— Это глупо. Любой из нас рано или поздно уйдет в Патруль. Это наша миссия. Я уйду и умру, только без тебя.

— На базе до сих пор есть те, кто прибыл с первой высадкой. Они живут здесь десятилетиями.

— И это жизнь?

Глаза Минце дернулись в поиске ответа — и не нашли его.

— Тебе не нужно в Патруль, — по-детски упрямо сказал он.

— Если мне туда не нужно, то тебе-то зачем?

Он все еще удерживал Минце рядом, прижимая к груди его ладони и не выпуская из пальцев подбородок.

— Мне некуда больше бежать, — пожал тот плечами.

 

— Я не помню времени, чтобы мы не скрывались. Мы переезжали с места на место, меняли имена и легенды. Если бы я был  _ рожден _ ребенком, без исходной, сложившейся личности, то, наверно, воспринимал бы эту вечную гонку как должное, как норму существования и не тяготился ею. Но у меня уже было прошлое. И жизнь, которую я помнил, была совсем иной. В ней я никогда не любил перемен. И не выносил вранья. И ненавидел ощущение страха.

— Ты боялся?

— Не я. Он. Не за себя. Процедура банкротства корпорации прошла небезупречно, ему грозили многочисленные судебные иски и разбирательства в комиссии по научной этике, но все это было ничто. Он переживал и не такое без малейших эмоций. Волновало его другое. Ему удалось вовремя уничтожить все записи и разработки, лабораторию с оборудованием, экспериментальные и тестовые образцы. Не знаю, что, по его мнению, с ними вышло не так, — вероятнее всего, не так вышло только со мной, — но саму идею и результаты можно было выгодно продать, хотя бы чтобы покрыть долги. Были и покупатели, и желающие вложиться в массовое производство. Однако он был категорически против любых дальнейших исследований на тему и с упорством фанатика стоял на своем до конца. Никто: ни военные, ни разведка, ни корпорации — не добились бы ничего, а в том, что без его участия никто успех не повторит, сомнений не было. Не останься у него единственного экспериментального образца, он лавировал бы среди конкурирующих интересов и выкрутился без потерь. Но экспериментальный образец, уничтожить который не поднялась рука, у него остался.

— Он любит тебя. Считает, что ты и есть Фаби.

— Я и есть. И теоретически могу восстановить все то, что он уничтожил.

— Ты любил его?

— Да, — не раздумывая ответил Минце, и костер в груди Фенхеля накрыло ледяной волной.

Минце поднял руку, словно останавливая, нейтрализуя его реакцию:

— Это только в памяти. Помню, что любил, но не помню  _ как _ . Не чувствую ничего похожего и не чувствовал никогда. Звучит... противоречиво, да.

— Ты помнишь, как умирал?

По лицу Минце пробежала тень, похожая на отголосок муки.

— Думаешь, я сам разлюбил его тогда за то, что он с нами сделал?

Фенхель крепко стиснул его плечи и слегка встряхнул.

— Ты не Фаби, — сказал он. — Личность нельзя продублировать или воссоздать в другом теле. Никакой проекции существовать не может. Он пытается убедить себя в том, чего нет, потому что иначе придется признать себя чудовищем. Он принял безумное и неверное решение, превратившее в ад жизнь того, кого он любил, — а затем и свою тоже, и твою, но до сих пор не готов это признать. Ты не Фаби, — повторил он с напором, не находя в глазах Минце веры, — ты отдельный, уникальный, другой человек.

— Какой?

Вопрос прозвучал тихо, почти скептично. Фенхель отстранился. Андреусу док верил, а ему — нет. Потому что кто Андреус — ученый-гений, пусть и неудачливый, глава корпорации, пусть и разорившейся, — и кто Фенхель — отработанный и списанный военный шлак, не поднявшийся выше лейтенанта. Но лейтенантом он все же был, а значит, отступать и сдаваться не собирался.

— Немного наивный, но умный, — начал он. — Внешне холодный, но сострадательный. Серьезный, но не скучный. Чуткий. Собранный. Замкнутый. Забавный. Наблюдательный. Не особенно разбирающийся в людях. Горячий. Податливый. Красивый...

Минце не останавливал его ни словом, ни жестом — застыв жадно или завороженно, слушал, губы его были приоткрыты, ресницы не моргали. Он уставился на Фенхеля, словно не видел раньше.

— Если дашь мне время, я узнаю больше и расскажу тебе.

Минце отмер и с сожалением покачал головой.

— У меня нет времени. Тот, кто хочет найти, всегда ищет быстро. Они скоро окажутся здесь. И бежать больше некуда. Я долго считал, что Рубежи — это тупик. А оказалось, что край. Край намного лучше тупика, с него можно спрыгнуть.

— Прыгнем вместе? — предложил Фенхель.

Док снова покачал головой.

— Я должен один. Не хочу больше тянуть кого-то на дно.

 

***

— Как думаешь, что там?

— Не знаю. Люди с песьими головами.

Фенхель злился, когда не мог ему ответить, когда в своих глазах не соответствовал высокой, не по рангу задранной планке. Он хотел бы знать больше, мочь больше, хотел бы быть для Минце защитой, опорой, проводником, светом, богом... Временами он нелогично и отчаянно завидовал Андреусу как его создателю. Но еще больше Фенхель боялся — разочаровать его, потерять, разуверить в том, что все так и должно идти.

Просить прощения за резкость он не стал, только виновато потерся носом о чуть взмокший висок Минце. Фенхель любил это короткое время между его последним нервным вздохом, последним мутным взглядом, последней судорогой удовольствия и трезвым, молчаливым, спокойным уходом если не больше, то точно не меньше, чем секс, — за умиротворение и покой. За иллюзию связи — более глубокой, чем была между ними на самом деле.

— Скорее с бычьими, — неожиданно сказал Минце. — Тогда все сходится. Каждые несколько лет им отправляют мясную приправу к растительному рациону.

Фенхель приподнялся на локте и удивленно навис над ним.

— Не очень получилось, — признал Минце.

— Отлично — для того, кто редко практикуется.

Уголки рта Минце странно дернулись и асимметрично растянули губы, глаза его в темноте блеснули, вспыхнув мелкими искрами, и все лицо на мгновение преобразилось, становясь по-детски лукавым и совсем незнакомым. Фенхель замер. Он порой видел, как красивые, правильные черты улыбка портила, искажая отточенность линий и внося дисгармонию в совершенство. Но Минце она красила, делала живым. Фенхель наклонился и поцеловал его, пытаясь поймать губами улыбку, пока та не исчезла, не взлетела, как бабочка с цветка. То, что док закрывал глаза, поддаваясь ему, неизменно трогало.

— Злишься на меня за рапорт? — спросил Фенхель, оторвавшись. Минце медленно покачал головой. — Не злись. Постараюсь не умирать подольше, чтобы оттянуть твою душевную травму. И обещаю, что оставлю тебя в покое, если ты того… — На этот раз улыбки на лице дока не появилось, лицо его зримым образом никак не изменилось, он не издал ни звука, и все же Фенхеля остановило что-то похожее на короткий смешок, отозвавшийся внутри. — Не веришь? Ладно. Обещаю хотя бы не превращаться в… того, кем стал Андреус. Фаби ведь тоже собирался в Патруль. Хотел вырваться? Спрыгнуть со своего края?

— Может, и так. — Минце равнодушно пожал плечами, но в его жесте не угадывалось согласие, только уход от ответа. — Когда знаешь, что умираешь, все воспринимается иначе.

Он лежал рядом так безмятежно, словно никуда и никогда больше не собирался, словно у них теперь было время валяться в каюте на койке — слишком узкой для двоих — прилипнув друг к другу горячими боками, переплетя неудобно ноги, притираясь и наваливаясь плечом на плечо. Фенхель млел. Он по-прежнему был ненормально, пугающе счастлив и по-прежнему не верил, что такое вообще могло с ним произойти. Что чудовищная ошибка, просчет обезумевшего от горя и эгоизма ученого, маниакально стремившегося обмануть судьбу, вдруг обернется для Фенхеля нежданным и незаслуженным подарком. С которым все в жизни переставало быть важным — и одновременно обретало смысл: отобранное детство, просаженная впустую юность, забывший и предавший его холодный Материк, напрасные бойни, бессмысленные и от того еще более горькие потери, череда одинаковых дней…

— Прости, — сказал он.

— За что?

— За то, что не смог отпустить. Остаться без тебя.

Минце ничего не ответил.

— Патрульные корабли когда-нибудь пересекали Рубежи? — неожиданно спросил он. — Что-нибудь известно об этом? Что будет, если все же прорваться через Пояс наружу?  

Фенхель рассмеялся.

— Почему мы всегда считаем, что, находясь по эту сторону Рубежей, мы  _ внутри _ Пояса? Почему они там —  _ снаружи _ ? Может, снаружи как раз мы, а они — внутри. И тоже хотели бы выбраться за пределы, но могут только патрулировать с другой стороны, — он покачал головой. — Было странно, если бы никто не попробовал. Не все корабли приходят обратно на базы. Какие-то из них наверняка что-то похожее сделать пытались. Но если ни один не вернулся, откуда об этом может стать известно нам? Разве что в Ставке.

— Допускаешь, что они патрулируют? Что там вообще кто-то остался в живых?

— Я не знаю, — вынужденно повторил Фенхель с досадой.

— А я бы хотел знать. Ни для чего, просто так. — Минце слегка наклонил к нему голову. — Андреус считает, что там сформировался антимир: жизнь за счет энергии смерти звезд. На орбитах ледяной пустоты черных дыр под реликтовым излучением аккреционных дисков. Мир наоборот: холодные мертвые светила и горячее небо. — На мгновение Минце замолчал, и Фенхель попытался представить себе эту картину. Минце вздохнул: — Мы внутри кольца, потому что оно сжимается, а мы отступаем.

— Думаешь, разум какой-то созданной во Вселенной сущности владеет умением сознательно схлопывать звезду? У каждой из них есть тысячи исходов, не поддающихся моделированию и прогнозам. И миллиарды лет в запасе.

— Были. Раньше. А потом они стали схлопываться, перечеркивая наблюдения, закономерности, теории и вероятную частоту. Я не считаю, что кто-то способен вызвать коллапс звезды. Но, может быть, произошло нечто, что запустило этот процесс? Которому мы не в силах противостоять. Что будет, если мы убедимся, что Рубежи надо сдвигать, потому что Пояс снова приблизился? Что мы сделаем, если увидим, что у нас осталось еще меньше жизненного пространства?

Фенхель мог бы ответить, что “у нас” в таком случае будет мало уместной формулировкой, “их” жизненное пространство, и без того ограниченное тупиком — или краем, кому как больше нравится — базы, скоро сузится до борта линкора. Но не стал.

— Подадим сигнал, — сказал он. — На то мы и патрульные. Я предпочитаю делать то, что должен. И не занимать мозг бесплодными сокрушениями о том, чего не могу изменить. Я немного примитивен, — усмехнулся он, — и скучноват.

Минце зашевелился и сначала повернулся на бок, потом, скользнув ладонью по груди Фенхеля, привстал, перебросил ногу на другой край постели, чтобы оказаться сверху. Заглянул в глаза пристально и темно, зрачки были как два черные дыры — два гравитационных омута — без единого шанса вынырнуть из них наружу.

— Тебе не за что просить прощения, — тихо сказал он. — Я бы тосковал без тебя.

Фенхель задохнулся, руки его дрогнули, прежде чем коснуться чужого тела.

 

***

— Разве док не должен быть здесь с нами? — обернулся к нему Перец.

Голос его гулко, железно дробился, отскакивая эхом от стен. 

— Он занимается оснащением медблока и уже был на корабле не единожды. Под доставку медикаментов и оборудования выделен отдельный челнок.

— Вот как? У нас будет свой медблок и врач, который починит нас в пути, случись что, и мы будем жить долго-предолго. Все благодаря тебе.

Фенхель проигнорировал выпад. После общего сбора, инструктажа и первой предрейсовой отработки штатных ситуаций на корабле, а не на тренажерах команду отпустили освоиться на борту, все разбрелись. В жилом секторе кают было значительно больше, чем членов будущего экипажа, так что каюту можно было выбрать. Линкор поражал размерами изнутри даже больше, чем снизу. Он строился во времена гигантомании, поствоенной эйфории и неоправданных надежд. Что бы там ни говорил Андреус, первые Патрули были боевыми, корабли отправлялись эскадрами и должны были внушать страх, грозить и, если понадобится, вступать в сражение. Они уходили воевать — и возвращаться с победой. Отрезвление наступило потом.

— Не скромничай, — не отставал Перец. — Ты настолько хорош, что смог влюбить в себя даже бота. Никто не верил, а я знал. Ах да, он не бот, прости. Напомни, что он тогда такое?.. Я выиграл на тебе кучу денег, прикинь? Они очень пригодятся мне в пути.

— До отправления всех ждет отвальная неделя на Тау, там найдется, на что их спустить.

— О да, последнее желание приговоренного. И все же я твой должник.

Они с Фенхелем отстали от остальных офицеров. Команда пока и близко не напоминала экипаж — предстояла интенсивная притирка и тренинги. Среди офицеров оказался меланхоличный Ажгон, замкнутый, странноватый Кмин, пожалуй, только появление весельчака-пьяницы и удачливого игрока Мака стало сюрпризом. Большинство прибыло на базу раньше их потока, шапочно Фенхель мало с кем был знаком. Малую часть не-добровольцев можно было отличить по болезненному, потерянному или озлобленному виду. Им придется смириться — другого пути нет. Фенхель надеялся, что они не создадут в пути слишком больших проблем.

 

— Ты мой должник, — согласился он. — Но уж точно не за выигрыш. И даже не за медблок с врачом. 

— За что еще? 

— За это. — Фенхель молча обвел пальцем в воздухе круг. Перец прищурился, но не стал делать вид, что не понял. — Не помешай я тебе тогда, на такую роскошь ты рассчитывать не мог даже при самом удачном раскладе.

Они были одни в проходе. 

Гид-систем на судах этой серии еще не существовало, в лабиринтах огромного линкора приходилось ориентироваться по загруженной в личную базу план-карте. Фенхель присмотрел себе дальний отсек с четырьмя одиночными каютами — должно быть, предназначенными для изоляции или карантина, а не для постоянного обитания, но раз уж им предоставили выбор, им грех было не воспользоваться. Фенхелю понравилось расположение на отшибе, он надеялся, что тут Минце иногда сможет остаться с ним без лишних глаз и ушей. Надеясь незаметно оторваться от других, он не думал, что Перец пойдет рядом. Следил ли он за Фенхелем — и если да, то зачем?

— Так все-таки, каков план?

— О чем ты?

Фенхель поморщился.

— Брось. Не держи меня за идиота. Ажгон, Кмин, Мак, кто еще?.. Парни из казарм? Те, что организовали бунт? 

Перец не ответил. Но это было и не нужно. Рядовой состав если не состоял целиком из людей Перца, то со временем легко мог на его сторону перейти — влияние на казармы Перец оказывать умел.

— Что ты пообещал им, чтобы они пошли за тобой? Пиратство? Возвращение в Большую Сферу? На Материк? 

— А еще просишь не считать тебя идиотом! — Перец презрительно фыркнул. — Кому здесь нужен Материк? Даже ты его ненавидишь. 

Фенхель покачал головой.

— Это не так. Я много помню — хорошего, с Материком столько связано. И если б я мог, то хотел бы… ну не вернуться насовсем, нет, но хотя бы увидеть, навестить — места, если они, конечно, еще сохранились, людей, если они все еще живы. И если узнают меня, вспомнят, если… Это все равно невозможно, так что не о чем думать и бессмысленно убиваться.

— Вот, — протянул Перец, неожиданно успокоившись, сбросив неприязнь. — Вот именно. Если, если, если… 

Он прошел до переборки между отсеками, ведя рукой по стене скользящим, гладящим движением. Светлая обшивка была на удивление чистой. Шершавая и теплая, на ощупь как велюр, она сохранилась везде без изъянов. Шаги Перца отдавались звоном, не заглушенные обычным покрытием. Когда он достиг прохода, проем осветился ярче — желтоватым, почти домашним светом. 

Корабль вообще вызывал странное, живое и теплое чувство. Он был похож на брошенного пса, заждавшегося хозяев, — встретив людей, он вилял хвостом и отчаянно пытался быть “хорошим мальчиком” и всем угодить. Фенхель сам думал обнаружить здесь склеп — мрачный, унылый и холодный. Но ничего подобного не было. Линкор был огромным, гулким и пустым, но приятным и умиротворяющим местом.

— На больших расстояниях, если отправиться далеко-далеко-далеко, — продолжил Перец, — пространство перетекает во время. Мы так привыкли считать первое обратимым, а второе — нет, что злимся, когда убеждаемся в том, что на самом деле между ними принципиальной разницы нет. С невозможностью вернуться в пространстве стоит примириться так же, как с тем, что время не потечет вспять. Ты спрашивал, в чем план? План в том, чтобы поменять их местами. Сделать так, чтобы время затягивало нас все дальше вперед, а пространство остановилось. — Перец переступил край переборки и, повернув голову, приглашающе кивнул. — Ты ведь уже выбрал, где собираешься жить? 

— Да, — кивнул Фенхель. Он вывел голограмму и щелкнул пальцем по плану, высекая мини-искру. — Здесь. Надеялся на уединение. А ты? Следуешь за мной, чтобы вселиться поблизости и приглядывать? Настолько не доверяешь?

Перец рассмеялся. Смех заполнил длинный коридор бархатным, приятным эхом, множа раскаты и переливы. 

— Следую за тобой, чтобы вселиться поблизости, потому что хотел бы жить рядом с тобой, а не с этими отбросами. Ты чокнутый и забавный. Ты мне всегда нравился, Фенхель. Настолько, что я принципиально не узнавал, на чьей стороне ты воевал. Хотя почти уверен, что в той жизни мы вряд ли могли оказаться братьями по оружию... Почти уверен, но не хотел бы точно знать — глупо, да?

— Эта информация закрыта. Об этом запрещено спрашивать.

— Запрещено, — пожал плечами Перец. — Но все знают. Кроме тебя, конечно. Так что, можно мне с тобой? 

Фенхель, поколебавшись, махнул рукой.

— Обещаю держать любопытство в узде и не мешать твоей личной жизни. Раз уж ты оживил куклу силой своей любви.   
— Заткнись.

Длинный коридор до нужного поворота был освещен нерезким желтоватым светом сквозь панели. Какое-то время они шли молча, пока Фенхель обдумывал сказанные Перцем слова.

— Но побег, как и свой нынешний план, ты предложил “этим отбросам”, а не мне. Почему?

— По той же причине. Не хотел бы оказаться с тобой по разную сторону баррикад. А еще, — Перец усмехнулся, — это ублюдки вроде нас должны бежать. Таким как ты лучше бы оставаться. Этот отстойник дерьма в пределах Кольца все еще тлеет только потому, что там есть какое-то количество людей типа тебя. И лучше бы ему не падать до критической отметки. 

— Ты мне льстишь, — покачал головой Фенхель совершенно искренне. Он знал, что порой производит впечатление неплохого человека унылой, скучной правильностью суждений или поступков, но ничего действительно хорошего, стоящего он из себя не представлял. — И ты зря считаешь меня потенциальным врагом. Я собираюсь выполнять долг, но тоже не стану тебе мешать, если дело не дойдет до насилия и крови. Правда не верю, что у тебя получится. Как вы собираетесь пройти Пояс на линкоре? Это даже крейсеру было бы сложно, а такая неповоротливая махина…

Они шли рядом, нога в ногу, довольно быстро, и когда Перец внезапно встал как вкопанный, Фенхель по инерции пролетел немного вперед, прежде чем обернуться и посмотреть. Угол рта у Перца вздернулся в кривой улыбке, глаза насмешливо уставились на него.

— Проходить Пояс?.. Зачем? Ты меня не слышал?

С опозданием и задержкой осознания в памяти Фенхеля всплыли сказанные совсем недавно слова, которые он по глупости пропустил мимо ушей, посчитав то ли дешевым философствованием, то ли бредом. Все еще до конца не веря в их буквальный смысл, он сделал шаг, потом еще один по направлению к Перцу.

— Интендант Андреус считает, — растерянно, сам не зная зачем, начал он, —  считает, что там вокруг черных дыр могут вращаться планеты, на которых сохраняется жизнь за счет ее энергии и тепла аккреции, что за пределами Пояса с той стороны создан антимир. Минце было интересно, — и тут же вспомнил, что мнение “куклы” для Перца вряд ли будет много значить и замолчал на полуслове.

— Антимир? — хмыкнул Перец и повторил: — Интересно? Ну пусть спросит меня, и я расскажу ему в деталях, что там можно увидеть — в отличие от него, мне для этого не надо пересекать Пояс из черных дыр. Какой в жопу антимир? Все твари, созданные здесь и там, чем бы они ни были и в каких бы условиях ни выживали, одинаковы и тошнотворны до зубовного скрежета. Спроси меня, что там, и я отвечу: то же самое, что и здесь — пир во время чумы. Они подыхают и гниют заживо, как и мы, как и нам, им не выжить, и они знают это так же точно, и все равно продолжают делать вид, будто ничего не происходит. Что там? Дрязги, усобицы, мелкие и крупные войны, дележка ресурсов, власти, денег, торгаши, шлюхи, грязь, болезни, бедность, деградация, утилизация в топках ненужной швали вроде нас... Что еще его заинтересует? Ради этого стоит лавировать на линкоре и прорываться сквозь Пояс? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Фенхель, и это не было ответом на прозвучавший вопрос. — Ты не об этом.

Перец картинно развел руками.

— Я же сказал, стоит довериться времени — оно само нас поведет.

— Это обычное самоубийство. Нас изжарит еще на подлете или расплющит и вытянет в цепочку атомов, если сможем подлететь к горизонту событий.

— А тебе не все равно, как умирать? Разве превратиться в спагетти и быть всосанными брешью в реальности не забавнее, чем подтухшим безвольным мясом отправиться в аннигилятор? — В общих чертах, без пары существенных оговорок, Фенхель был с ним согласен. Он фыркнул. Перец, подняв руку, показал, что не закончил мысль:  — Если дыра будет небольшой — так и будет. Но ничего подобного не произойдет, если мы доберемся до Королевы Пояса. Далекая. Заряженная. Сверхмассивная. Расстояние от горизонта событий до центра огромное. Гравитация у краев заметно слабее. Мы легко избежим сингулярности на границе и пройдем невредимыми — она нас даже не заметит. 

— Пройдем  _ куда _ ? — спросил Фенхель.

Перец улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.

— А вот это-то как раз по-настоящему интересно.

Фенхель засмеялся. 

— Ты всегда был психом, Перец.

Он повернулся и пошел к выбранному сектору искать каюту. 

У последней переборки Перец окликнул его.

— Тебе не кажется, что пора избавиться от здешних собачьих кличек? Меня зовут Ксено, — сказал он. 

— Красивое имя, — оценил Фенхель.

***

— Если бы ему хватило духа избавиться меня вместе с остальными образцами — или позже, когда провал идеи стал абсолютно очевиден, все бы давно закончилось.

Минце говорил, а Фенхель трогал его плечи губами, не целовал — только прижимался, водил от ключицы к шее, вдыхал. Он начал различать его запах — едва ощутимый, горьковато-йодистый и теплый. 

— В этом не было бы этической коллизии. Полностью искусственное создание, плод научного эксперимента, никогда не будет воспринимать собственную жизнь как безусловную ценность. Если бы существовал шанс на мое уничтожение в результате работы сторонних комиссий и экспертиз, я бы, наверно, сдался сам. Но как объекту для изучения мне вряд ли позволили бы умереть. Заперли бы на годы — а то и десятилетия — пока не получили бы всю полезную информацию. Но даже после этого я бы остался нулевым образцом — меня поместили бы в идеальные для поддержания физического существования условия как эталон, объект сравнения для выявления динамики или забавный раритет. 

— Тебе было страшно?

Фенхель приобнял его за пояс, притянул к себе, зарылся лицом в волосы. Колкий ежик царапал щеки.

— Нет, — на миг запнувшись, ответил док. — Я не испытываю ярких эмоций или сильных стрессовых состояний. В процессе репликации изначально предполагалась б **о** льшая, чем у личности-донора, физическая выносливость и психическая устойчивость. Возможно, по причине коррекции и произошел дальнейший сбой идентичности. 

— Фаби пытался покончить с собой? — понял Фенхель.

— Думал об этом. Это многое бы упростило, но он не смог. И я тоже. Не знаю, было ли это заложено в проекте или… личное малодушие.

Фенхель сомкнул объятие, сцепив пальцы в замок, и откинулся к стене, так чтобы Минце мог откинуться на него, лопатки коснулись груди Фенхеля, затылок лег ему на плечо. Док мазнул скулой по его щеке: к уху и обратно — потерся. Сам. Фенхель легонько качнул тело в своих руках из стороны в сторону. 

Черта с два ему было не страшно, остро осознал он, — еще как, до ледяного ужаса. Космическое, вселенское одиночество и отчаяние Минце он вдруг ощутил каждой клеткой: живой и бионической, отчужденное сердце замерло и тонко заныло. Черта с два док был биоболванкой или чьей-то неудачной проекцией. Он был настоящим и уникальным — самым настоящим и самым уникальным из всего, что Фенхель в своей жизни знал.

— Мы улетим, — сказал он. “Я заберу тебя и больше никому не отдам”. Ему показалось, что Минце неявно улыбнулся, но в темноте он этого видеть не мог. — Все упирается в Рубежи — отовсюду, с любой стороны. Они предел, граница миров — не важно, кто снаружи, а кто внутри, кто наступает, а кто теряет пространство — это тупик. Только у нас его нет, потому что линия Патруля не имеет края. Мы уйдем далеко-далеко отсюда, и будем идти все дальше, и дорога никогда не закончится...

— На самом деле это ты, а не я более...  _ хрупкий _ , — в шею ему сообщил док. — Ты сложнее устроен, естественное происхождение повышает степень уязвимости, иногда критично. Я фальсифицировал данные медкарт экипажа и получил два дополнительных сердечных блока и запас биотканей. И расширенный список препаратов. 

— Хорошо. Как скажешь, — согласился Фенхель. — Это я принцесса, а ты спасаешь меня из башни. 

 

***

— Что происходит? — негромко спросил он у стоящего рядом Перца.

Тот молчал, прищурившись и покусывая губу.

— Что происходит, капитан? — эхом повторил вопрос кто-то из рядового состава. 

Фенхель обернулся на голос. Лицо говорившего показалось ему смутно знакомым. Поймав взгляд, парень подмигнул и демонстративно расстегнул ворот комбеза. По его шее от подбородка вниз тянулась и ныряла в вырез ровная багровая полоса ожога.

Перец выгнул уголок рта в подобии улыбки.

— Не напрягайся. Там все давно зажило.

— Рядовой? — раздраженно сказал капитан.

— Позывной Палм, — помеченный Фенхелем парень вышел из строя и вытянулся так лениво, что это выглядело почти издевательством.

— Нам нужны дополнительные тренировки, рядовой Палм. Пока мы мало похожи на слаженную команду.

— Виноват, капитан, — даже не пытаясь изобразить сожаление, отчеканил Палм.

— Это не мое решение, но я с ним согласен. — Капитан повысил голос, обращаясь уже ко всем. — Время следующих учений будет известно позже. А пока возвращаемся на базу. Еще вопросы?

— Если отправление Патруля отложено, значит, и отвальной на Тау команде тоже можно не ждать?

— Капитан сказал тебе, дубина: мы недостаточно хорошо притерлись друг к другу и не можем считаться командой, — сказал Перец.

Рядовой Палм шутовски ему отсалютовал.

— Герр лейтенант. Согласен притереться к вам получше.

— Похоже, полет будет нескучным, — оценил Фенхель.

— Отставить, — поморщился капитан. — На Тау сейчас в любом случае не добраться. Последние сводки говорят, что Пороги непроходимы. Всему свое время, никто вас без отвальной не оставит. А сейчас возвращаемся. Рядовой состав — первый катер.

— У нас будут проблемы с ними, — без эмоций констатировал он, оставшись с одними офицерами на борту.

— Не будет, — уверенно откликнулся Перец. — Беру казармы на себя.

Капитан с сомнением покачал головой.

В челноке Перец сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой и гладил пальцем спусковой крючок "страуса".

— Думаешь, дело в... нашем маршруте? — наклонившись к нему, спросил Фенхель.

Перец пожал плечами и разговор не поддержал, но перед заходом на посадку неожиданно толкнул локтем.

— Если нас будут встречать, — сказал он спокойно, — держись в стороне.

— Да пошел ты, — сказал Фенхель.

Их не встречали. Ничто в привычном ходе выгрузки, досмотра и пропуска на базу не намекало, что что-то идет не так. Только у Фенхеля настойчиво заныло в груди.

Вместо того, чтобы пойти к себе и рухнуть наконец в постель — от отупляющих тренингов и избытка людей вокруг все это время ему так остро хотелось остаться в тишине и одиночестве, — он потащился к медблоку, невольно ускоряя шаг и пытаясь давить внутри сосущее предощущение страха.

— Лейтенант Фенхель, отсутствие жалоб, передаю поручение вольнонаемному медицинской службы Минце от капитана патрульного корабля Вермеера, — скороговоркой, чтобы опередить постылый алгоритм приема, выпалил он.

Гид-сигнал молчал.

Зеленая стрелка не загоралась. Где-то глубине, за приемной и боксами слышались звуки чьего-то присутствия.

— Док! — позвал Фенхель.

В проеме коридора показался малый бот-погрузчик с запечатанными контейнерами. Следом за ним второй. Третий.

— Минце!

Силовой створ последовательно выпустил их, и они медленно проехали мимо Фенхеля. Наверно, что-то хрупкое, тупо подумал он, если использовали малые боты на низких скоростях — в один большой скоростной уместилось бы все упакованное, и еще осталось бы место.

— У меня поручение от капитана Вермеера, — без надежды повторил он.

В конце коридора послышались шаги, и Фенхель дернулся вперед.

— Герр лейтенант? — приглядевшись к знакам, произнес незнакомый парень из техников. Новая волна, последний призыв.

— Мне нужен доктор Минце.

— Его здесь нет. Он на корабле. На "Аке", — пояснил он в ответ на растерянный взгляд. — Вы с ним там не сталкивались? Вы же вроде тоже... уходите, — неуверенно добавил он с нотой жалости. Фенхель вспомнил, как сам осторожничал с патрульными как с неизлечимо больными, ощущая вину и желание держаться подальше. — Он попросил меня проконтролировать работу погрузчиков.

— Когда он отправлялся на линкор?

— Не знаю, — развел руками техник. — Да вы спросите у пилотов. Лайм и Роуэн вроде бы значатся в документах на груз. Может, кто-то еще из летных его возил.

 

В "летный" квартал соваться с вопросами не хотелось: слишком скученно и много лишних ушей, он понадеялся, что в ангаре выцепит кого-нибудь приватно. Хорошо бы Лайм оказался там. Его Фенхель знал еще на Материке — они прибыли на Рубежи в одном потоке и в карантине находились в соседних боксах.

Но нашелся только Роуэн — с ним Фенхель тоже был знаком, хоть и совсем поверхностно. У своего челнока тот что-то бурно обсуждал с техником, но тут же прервался, стоило Фенхелю подойти. Магия проказы работала как часы. Фенхель жестом попросил его отойти в сторону.

— Который из бортов пристыкован сейчас к "Аке"? — спросил он.

— Ни одного, — уверенно ответил Роуэн. — Зачем там борт? Все уже вернулись. Она пустая.

— А док?

Брови Роуэна недоуменно сошлись к переносице, но тут же разошлись. Он усмехнулся.

— А-а, — сказал он. — Так, значит, ты и есть тот парень, который шпилит эту медигрушку?

— Он возвращался с тобой? — вернул Фенхель разговор в русло.

— Извини, — еще раз хмыкнул Роуэн. — Нет. Его должен был забирать Лайм. А отвозил Линден. Пару дней назад. Я возил только груз.

— Где их найти?

Лайм обнаружился в баре мордой на стойке, его пришлось вытаскивать в сортир и пихать головой под ледяную струю.

— Этот мудак все перепутал. Наоборот, — трезвея, но все еще заплетаясь языком, сообщил он. — Я отвозил куклу-дока три дня назад. А забирал его Линден. Когда — не знаю. Как он, кстати? Слушай, — вцепился Лайм ему в рукав, — не вздумай сглупить и пропустить отвальную на Тау — потом пожалеешь. Натягивать свой манекен ты можешь остаток жизни, а напоследок надо попробовать все, чего ты будешь лишен.

Фенхель заржал. Жалость по умолчанию, в которой их всех купали последнее время, прилично задолбала. Пожалуй, он бы выпил с Лаймом напоследок — его бы это порадовало. Если бы не холод, расползавшийся внутри. Если бы не земля, уходящая из-под ног.

Линдена можно было не искать — Линдена не нужно было искать — Фенхель уже предполагал, какой ответ услышит, но все равно искал с упорством маньяка, пока не наткнулся на него во втором ангаре — для транспорта высшего состава.

— Разве у вас не выходной? — уточнил он, словно оттягивая момент очевидности. — После учений нас распустили отдыхать на трое суток. А пилотов что — нет?

— Кое-кто приехал на базу, пришлось сопровождать, — неопределенно повел он плечом.

Фенхель коротко огляделся. В углу ангара, затянутый отдельным полем, был припаркован новехонький дальний крейсер последней серии. Таких на базе не бывало.

— Что за борт?.

— Посторонним лучше не находиться здесь. — Линден махнул рукой в сторону выхода и направился туда сам.

— Этот кое-кто — из Ставки? Проверка?

Проверок никто не скрывал, даже наоборот, чаще всего они проводились с нарочитой демонстративностью.

— Вы хотели узнать именно это, лейтенант? Тогда я вряд ли смогу быть вам полезен.

— Значит, служба? — почти утвердительно произнес Фенхель. — И что они? Собираются инспектировать патрульный линкор?

Линден против воли фыркнул.

— Вот еще! Они никогда суются на патрульное судно — дурная примета, — он оглянулся и снова вежливо закаменел. — Так что вас интересовало, лейтенант?

Последняя соломинка сломалась, как только он увидел в ангаре модернизированный крейсер, но что-то не давало Фенхелю остановиться, прекратить.

— Роуэн? — по инерции, на автомате переспросил он. — И когда он его забирал?

 

***

До знакомого коттеджа он добрался быстро, хотя сомневался, что так легко вспомнит путь.

На мгновение дурацкая, отчаянная надежда охватила его перед самой дверью — бессмысленное, лишенное оснований упование на чудо. Вспышкой представилось, как он проходит внутрь, — и все, как тогда, в предыдущий визит: странная гостиная, огромная панель с песками и двойной звездой, тяжелая, душащая ненависть хозяина, крепкий ликер — и жилая, заполненная вторая половина дома.

Дом был темен — Алая еще не взошла, Голубая была в глубоком закате. Он видел только очертания предметов. Ощущение заброшенности и пустоты навалилось, стоило только переступить порог. Фенхель пошел туда, куда так и не был ни разу приглашен, поднялся по лестнице, толкнул дверь. Комната была оставлена. Без суеты и спешки. Заправленная кровать, жесткий стул, стол, на котором ничего не валялось, — Фенхелю не надо было заглядывать в ящики и шкафы, чтобы убедиться, что там там тот же вакуум. Минце не ночевал здесь: ни прошлой, ни позапрошлой ночью, его не было — и он больше сюда не придет.

Пока Фенхель был на гребаных учениях патрульного экипажа, здесь произошло что-то худшее, чем все, что случалось в его жизни до того.

Фенхель спускался медленно, каждая ступенька давалась с трудом. Подошва коснулась пола гостиной — и одновременно зажегся свет.

— Лейтенант? Не представляете, как я рад, что сюда кто-то наконец зашел.

В руке офицера Службы — знаков различия, чтобы определить хотя бы звание, Фенхель не увидел — был стакан Андреуса с его же пойлом.

— Я искал господина интенданта, — не стараясь казаться убедительным, сказал Фенхель. — У меня для него поручение от капитана патрульного судна Вермеера.

— Искали интенданта на другой половине дома?

— Я... — собственно говоря, уже на все было плевать, Фенхель продолжал говорить и действовать, подчиняясь только какому-то внутреннему, не выработанному до конца заводу — как у древних механических игрушек с ключом. — Я не знал, какая половина дома принадлежит интенданту, и пошел наугад. Было темно...

— Отличный ответ, лейтенант, — перебил офицер. — Не стоит портить его путаными дополнениями. Можно узнать ваш позывной?

— Лейтенант Фенхель. Могу я узнать, с кем имею честь говорить?

— Мое имя Абер.

— Герр Абер...

— Просто Абер. Обойдемся без лишней официальности. Добрый вечер, Фенхель... Или утро? Хотя нет, вспомнил, сейчас глубокая ночь. Каждый раз сложно сориентироваться.

— Вы не могли бы сказать, где он?

— Кто? — у службиста было располагающее, абсолютно лишенное любой специфики лицо и мягкая, симметричная улыбка. Весь он был никакой, Фенхель не смог бы описать его внешность и, возможно, даже не узнал бы при второй встрече.

— Интендант Андреус. Я уже говорил: меня к нему поручение.

— Так что там с местным времяисчислением? Оно позволяет вам со мной выпить?

Он взял со стола второй стакан и наполнил его из бутылки Андреуса. Ту, которую помнил Фенхель, они с интендантом допили. Значит, тут был запас. Новая была вскрыта и ополовинена.

— Исполнение обязанностей не позволяет мне пить.

— Зря, — без намека на обиду в голосе сказал службист. — Тогда просто присядьте.

Глаза уже привыкли к свету, чтобы Фенхель мог увидеть, что в гостиной все перевернуто вверх дном, частично поломано и разбито. Это не было похоже на обыск, скорее на погром. Комната выглядела так, будто кто-то крушил все подряд в неконтролируемой, бессмысленной ярости. Фенхель представил в этой роли миловидного Абера с его полуулыбкой на губах, стало одновременно истерически смешно и жутко.

— Вы же не подумали, что это моих рук дело. — Словно прочитав его мысли, Абер обвел рукой помещение и сокрушенно покачал головой. — Все так и было, когда я появился здесь. Похоже, профессор был не в себе.

— Пожалуйста, скажите, где он?

— Сядьте, — неожиданно жестко велел Абер.

Второе кресло было повалено набок у дальней стены. Фенхель поднял его, убедился, что оно сохранило устойчивость, и перенес к центру гостиной.

— Вы были близки с ним?

— С господином интендантом? — уточнил он. — Нет. У меня к нему поручение от капитана Вермеера.

Абер усмехнулся.

— Как знаете.

Второй стакан все еще был у него в руке. Абер подошел и приказным жестом сунул его Фенхелю, так что тот вынужден был принять.

— Бросьте ломаться, отличная штука, профессор Гросс дерьма не пил. И да, я знаю, кто вы и какие отношения вас связывали с образцом.

Сердце забилось глухими ударами, спазм сжал горло, и Фенхель глотнул огненного пойла. Он не смог, не спас Минце, и от мысли о том, что теперь ожидает дока, захотелось разбить голову о стену. Так и стоило бы и сделать, если б не существовала вероятность замены испорченной гнилой черепушки отличным новым имплантом. Он постарался выровнять дыхание. Нельзя было сдаваться, сдаваться нельзя никогда.

Абер внимательно следил за ним.

— Где он сейчас? — с упрямством тупого бота повторил Фенхель.

Службист подошел и присел на край стола перед ним.

— Послушайте, лейтенант. А вы не хотели бы вернуться? Куда захотите. В любое место Большой сферы, даже на Материк. Зачем вам Патруль? Особенно теперь, когда вы знаете, что лететь придется одному. Вы могли бы продолжать жить. Могли бы быть полезны обществу в другом месте и в другом качестве. Вы вовсе не выработанный материал, я вижу ваш потенциал. Рапорт можно отозвать, и я лично буду ходатайствовать...

— Вы действительно считаете меня таким идиотом? — перебил наконец Фенхель. Это было смешно. Единственное, чего он не понимал, — в каком качестве его хотели использовать: воздействие на Минце? какого рода? с какой целью? Но если Фенхель понадобился, значит, док все еще был здесь, на базе. — С Рубежей нельзя вернуться. Здесь пространство перетекает во время. Не советую задерживаться надолго, а то оно и вас затянет в свою воронку. Кроме того, вы агитируете добровольца-патрульного отказаться от своей миссии. Ваше начальство точно одобряет этот ход?

Абер рассмеялся.

— Кто вам сказал, что я представитель Службы? Я ученый. И могу вернуться отсюда и вернуть с собой кого потребуется. У меня карт-бланш.

Никого у них нет, с внезапной ясностью осознал Фенхель. Они их упустили. Это усталость и панический страх мешали ему мыслить здраво. Нахрена б он был нужен, никчемная, влюбленная в образец пешка, если бы профессор был у них в руках. Взрыв эйфории сменил подавленность так резко, что в ушах зашумело. Стало жарко, алкоголь ударил в голову.

И тут же, не прошло и минуты, ледяная волна погасила пламя. Они не могли не прочесать базу — чужого всем, угрюмого и нелюдимого интенданта некому было прятать и покрывать, даже с учетом нутряной ненависти армейских к службистам. Доку тоже некуда было идти. Их не оказалось на базе. Тогда где они сейчас?

— Господин Абер, — Фенхель медленно поставил стакан на стол. — Вся информация, которой я могу поделиться, уложится в несколько фраз, которые я произнесу здесь и сейчас, без всякой платы, только при одном условии: вы скажете мне, где они и что с ними. Честно. Я поверю обещанию. Вы сами сказали, что вы ученый, а не службист. Я отвечу на вопросы. Но сразу предупреждаю: вы будете разочарованы бесполезностью того, что я могу сообщить.

Абер пристально разглядывал его какое-то время, а потом коротко кивнул.

— Я с ним спал, — начал Фенхель. — С образцом. В активной позиции. Это было... обычно, как с любым человеком. Я позволил себе чувство к нему, оно осталось безответным. У образца есть физические желания, избирательность вкуса, эмпатия, но не вырабатывается эмоциональная привязанность. У него полноценный интеллект, об уровне которого мне сложно судить, но выраженная заторможенность реакций и проявлений. Он похож на андроидного бота, об этом вам наверняка сказали все, с кем вы говорили. У него голос без интонаций, лицо без мимики и выверенные, почти механические движения. И он красивый. Ненормально красивый.

— Это все пустое, — презрительно бросил Абер. 

— Я предупреждал.

— Вы разговаривали с профессором? — внезапным порывом он наклонился к Фенхелю и цепко уставился ему в глаза. На мгновение Фенхелю показалось, что он сейчас вздернет его за подбородок. — Вы же были частью эксперимента, у него не получилось бы использовать вас втемную в подобной ситуации, значит, вы были посвящены в детали.

— Вы ошибаетесь...

— Как Гросс оценивал результат: это была удача для него? — не слушая его, зачастил Абер. — У него получилось? Все вышло? Он добился идентичности?

— Он... я не думаю.

— Меня не интересует, что думаете вы. Что думал профессор?

— Да, — сказал Фенхель. — Профессор считал, что образец — реплика личности Фабреги. — Абер откинулся назад и сдавленно, сквозь зубы простонал. — Кроме одного. Образец его не любил.

Абер расхохотался.

— Можно подумать, живой Фабрега его любил. Любовь к Гроссу была бы самым нелепым извращением из всех, что существуют в мире. А образец? Он себя идентифицировал как первичную личность?

— Мы только трахались, — сказал Фенхель из какого-то противоречия, о личных загонах Минце сообщать не хотелось, но Абера сложно было обмануть. Удовлетворяться таким ответом он не собирался. — Он затруднялся с идентификацией. Но память о событиях была у него сохранена. Профессор ревновал его, — зачем-то добавил он. 

Абер ненавидяще скривился.

— Идиот, — прошипел он с глубоким и холодным остервенением, и Фенхель окончательно перестал сомневаться, что именно он разгромил дом. — Мог иметь все. Все, что захотел бы: любое оборудование, любые ресурсы для исследований, деньги в неограниченном количестве. Под крылом правительства сложно было бы разориться. Но чертов собственник не пожелал делиться.

— Вы обещали, — напомнил о себе Фенхель.

Абер перевел на него взгляд.

— Вы не сообщили ничего ценного, — сказал он. Фенхель сжал кулаки. Абер улыбнулся — со злорадной издевкой. — Но и моя информация вряд ли вас порадует. Пороги шалят, слышали? Они разбились при попытке сбежать. Вот вы понимаете, что с Рубежей нельзя вернуться. А Гросс всегда считал себя особенным, не таким, как все. Самонадеянная высокомерная сволочь. Я опоздал всего на день. Через кого произошла утечка с перевалочной станции, я еще выясню. Но... — он судорожно выдохнул и с размаху швырнул стакан в стену. Осколки толстого стекла брызнули в стороны. — Один день... Всего один день.

Фенхель пошевелил пальцами — кончики онемели. Он не чувствовал верхних фаланг.

— Вам вряд ли нужен мой совет, — произнес он спокойно.

— Проваливайте, — грубо приказал Абер. — Пока я не передумал вас отпускать. Я прекрасно вижу, что  побеге вы не знали, но наказать вас как сообщника при желании не составит труда. Сгниете в тюрьме без романтической ауры геройства и буковок на Золотой стене.

Ноги не слушались, Фенхель не мог встать.

— Если вы и правда ученый, — продолжил он мысль, — придумайте что-нибудь другое. Что-нибудь по-настоящему нужное.

Он качнулся вперед-назад и рывком поднял тело. Кровь тронулась с места и снова потекла по жилам.

Абер посмотрел на него, не понимая.

— Ничего нельзя вернуть, — сказал Фенхель, — совсем ничего: ни времени, ни места, ни людей. Для того чтобы это понять, не нужен высокий интеллект.

 

Он походил к корпусу медленно, еле переставляя ноги, словно на них были свинцовые, десантные ботинки.  _ Выверенные, почти механические движения, лицо без мимики... _

У порога его окликнул Перец.

— Я ищу тебя по всей базе. Ты должен...

— Потом, — помотал головой Фенхель. Видеть он никого не мог. Перец безуспешно пытался ему что-то сказать, но Фенхель ничего не слышал. — Потом. Пожалуйста. 

Дышалось тяжело. Воздух стал водой, сквозь которую тяжело было продвигаться вперед и гулко искажались звуки. Путь по лестнице занял несколько минут и утомил так, будто Фенхель поднимал не себя, а непосильную ношу. Он остановился у двери, прижался лбом к холодному металлу, прежде чем дать створке отползти. Шаг вперед, внутрь опостылевшей комнаты — как попытка пройти сквозь силовое поле. Заехав обратно в пазы, дверь отрезала отдаленный шум голосов и гудение лестничных ламп.

Остались тишина и ватное отупение.

— Не включай свет, — произнес голос без интонаций.

Фенхель глубоко вздохнул и съехал спиной по двери.

— Он велел пересидеть на линкоре. Сказал, что представители службы никогда не ступят на патрульный корабль.

— Дурная примета, — кивнул Фенхель.

— Да. Но я подумал: если ты поверишь, что я сбежал, то... я не знаю — будет нехорошо. Я не хотел, чтобы ты в это поверил.

— Они что, были настолько тупы, что не проверили мою каюту?

— Они проверяли все. При свете увидишь, что здесь некоторый беспорядок. Я воспользовался каютой твоего друга. Они заглядывали, но в остальных не проверяли камеры личной дезинфекции.

— Ты был в камере, когда они обшаривали комнату Перца?

— У меня притупленное восприятие страха.

— Они все еще на базе.

— Но больше не ищут.

— Тебе надо на "Аку". Они покинут базу, но оставят наблюдателя. К утру ты должен быть там.

Фенхель представил, до какой кондиции мог дойти за прошедшее время в баре Лайм, и скривился. Надо было вернуть Перца. Надо было найти капитана Вермеера.

Когда Фенхель спустился на улицу, все вокруг уже было залито кровавым, безжалостным даже сквозь фильтр светом Алой. Впервые в жизни она не рождала в Фенхеле желания удавить кого-нибудь голыми руками. Он прикрыл ладонью глаза и посмотрел в небо.

 

***

_ Назовите свое имя и звание. _

— Скоты! — чертыхнулся Фенхель. — Они установили эту дрянь, а я надеялся больше никогда ее не слышать.

Зеленая стрелка загорелась на полу.

_ Пройдите нахуй _ , — доброжелательно и внятно произнес гид.

Парни вокруг оглушительно заржали.

— Экипажу занять места у своих капсул, — совсем другим, давно забытым голосом прозвучал сигнал бортовой системы.

Фенхель еще раз подтянул ремни, дежурно перепроверил герметичность и уровень геля в резервуаре. Их с Минце капсулы были рядом — он настоял, чтобы док преодолевал скачок вместе с офицерским составом.

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал меня про имя? — сказал Минце.

— Ерунда это все, — отмахнулся Фенхель. — Не имеет значения. Я понял, что мое прежнее потеряло для меня всякий смысл и больше мне не нужно.

— А я думал об этом. Тебе, наверно, не понравится, но единственное, что вызывает у меня хоть какой-то отклик, это...

— Фаби? — угадал Фенхель. — Мне все равно. Разные люди зовутся одинаково, бывает.

— Думаешь, он точно погиб? — помолчав, спросил док.

Фенхель пожал плечами.

С ряда напротив Перец показал ему неприличный жест.

— Разбуди вовремя, — сказал Фенхель. — Не хочу проспать самое интересное.

— Экипажу занять свои капсулы и приготовиться к взлету.

— Экипаж! — раздался голос капитана. — Я должен произнести напутственную речь. Что ж, мне есть, что вам сказать.

Колпак капсулы закрылся с тихим шипением гермозамка. Фенхель пристроил затылок на подголовнике поудобнее и в последний перед пробуждением раз взглянул на дока. Фаби, обкатал он на языке. Фаби посмотрел на него в ответ.  

— Парни, мы покидаем все это дерьмо. Наконец-то. Что может быть лучше? — сказал капитан. — Нас ждет увлекательное путешествие. 


End file.
